The Fighter
by xodaniellaaxo
Summary: Based off the short ficlet 'Staying Forever'. Tommy and Cassidy have been best friends since diapers. But things change, especially Tommy, when a loss affects both Tommy and Cassidy's lives and friendship. Can Cassidy and Tommy keep their friendship afloat? Skip forward 19 years... When an eye opening event happens, Cassidy is in trouble and Tommy is MIA. Follow the story to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's the first chapter of the revised story I promised! I'll try to start writing the second chapter tonight. Let me now what you think! Heads up: I did change the girl character's name. Enjoy! 3 **

* * *

"Tommy! Seriously! Let me score one time!" An eight year old Cassidy complained as she stopped half way in her whined up. The baby hairs that didn't stay in her pigtail french braids whipped around in the wind. "Goalies aren't supposed to let you score, Cassie!" A nine year old skinny Tommy yelled back, his arms flailing in the air. "How am I supposed to win then?" Cassidy pouted with her hands on her nonexistent hips. Tommy shrugged before answering. "Kick the ball away from me but at the net." He told her and readied himself for Cassidy's shot. Stepping back a few paces, Cassidy sprinted hard to the soccer ball laying in front of her and kicked it with an 'Unf' leaving her small chest. Tommy's eyes stayed on the ball as he moved slightly to his right and caught the ball into his chest. Cassidy grunted throwing her head back in anger and disappointment. "I give up! I stink! I'm not trying out for the team at school anymore!" She cried as tears rimmed her golden- hazel eyes. Tommy ran up to her, bringing the ball with him. "No! Cassie, try one more time! I have a feeling you'll score this time!" Tommy exclaimed with a smile, handing the disappointed little girl the ball and scurrying back to the goal.

Placing the ball in the thick grassy patch of land, Cassidy took her steps back and looked at Tommy and the extremely large soccer goal behind his small frame. With a deep breath she sprinted to the ball, planting her left foot next to it and swinging her right foot towards the ball, making a hard connection. The ball soared towards Tommy curving right towards the corner. Tommy delayed his jump to the save the ball and it sailed over his finger tips and into the back of the goal. "GOAL!" Cassidy screeched in excitement, jumping up and down and screaming. Tommy smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him and ran over to the goal to claim her victory ball. "It was a lucky shot, Cassie." Tommy smirked as the two walked off the soccer field and onto the cracked sidewalk. "Are you kidding me!? That shot was perfect! There was no way you were saving that!" Cassidy's voiced cracked under the adrenaline pumping in her body. Tommy rolled his eyes at her and smiled. Cassidy's pigtail braids whipped through the wind, her rosy cheeks all chubby from her smile as she bounced the soccer ball on the concrete. "Maybe I let you score cause I felt bad and you were complaining." Tommy spat playfully as he stole the ball and began dribbling and running down the sidewalk. "Hey! Tommy! I want a re-penalty kick then!" She screamed chasing after him, Tommy laughing as Cassidy worked her gangly legs after him.

Tommy rounded the corner of the street. "Last one to your house has to wear your mom's bra!" He called back to Cassidy as he stopped dribbling the ball, tucking it under his scrawny arm and sprinting up the path. Cassidy sprinted harder, her braids flying through the air now as a bead of sweat rolled off her brow. Turning into the walk way and swinging the gate open, Tommy ran up the steps to the stoop and pulled open the screen door of the Parker's house, Cassidy following closely behind him. Tommy turned into the kitchen where Mrs. Parker was already setting up two lunch plates with meat sandwiches cut into four tiny triangles and apples cut into star shapes. "Tommy, looks like you won today!" Mrs. Parker smiled as she went grabbed a glass jar stashed with candy from the top of the fridge. "Hi, Mama Parker!" Tommy exclaimed as he stuck his hand into the jar a grabbed two lolipops, one Grape Blow Pop, the other a Cherry Blow Pop. Mrs. Parker simply smiled and winked a Tommy for letting him take two candies instead of the supposed one candy. "I would have won if he told me we were racing!" Her daughter came stomping in to the kitchen and plopping her bottom on the wooden kitchen stool. "What!? I told you we were racing." Tommy sneered at Cassidy as he pulled himself up onto the other stool. "Whatever, Tommy. I still scored on you." Cassidy spat as she took a sip of her mother's freshly made iced tea. Mrs. Parker simply smiled at Tommy knowing, without Tommy telling her, that Tommy had let Cassidy score. "Yeah. It was a lucky shot." Tommy smiled and rolled his eyes again as he chomped into his triangles.

Mrs. Parker made her away around the counter island and over to Tommy, lovingly ruffling his hair. "Oh, Tommy. I know." She smiled and kissed the nine year old's matted hair. Tommy knew exactly what she was referring to so he merely smiled and took star apple and popped it into his mouth. "Now, Miss Cassidy, since you scored your first ever goal on Tommy, you get to help me clean up lunch." Mrs. Parker smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Ugh, mom! But, I scored! I should be getting a candy from the 'Champion Jar'!" Cassidy groaned as she grabbed her empty plate and put it in the sink, Tommy following in suit. "I don't know about that." Her mother said playfully. Tommy walked over the sliding door that led to the backyard and swimming pool. "I'll just wait for you outside then, Cassie." Tommy solemnly said pulling on the handle. Cassidy turned to her mother and put on the puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. Her mother's hands were playfully on her hips. "I was on playing, sweetheart. Go on outside and play. " She smiled a bright white motherly smile and turned to start on the dishes. Cassidy raced outside with Tommy and both of them stripped down to their bathing suits that they had under their play clothes. Cassidy jumped into the cool water, fingers holding her nose before she came back up for air as Tommy yelled "Cannonball!" and jumped next to her trying to cause a large splash. Mrs. Parker smiled from the window above the sink, taking in the priceless sight of her daughter and her best friend smiling and dunking each other in the water.

At dusk, Mrs. Parker called the two sopping wet children for supper. Mr. and Mrs. Parker set up the outside cast iron table full of food for the four while the basked in the dim summer sun. "Mama P, you went all out tonight!" Tommy smiled as he eyed the large amounts of food spread in front of him; grilled chicken, salad, corn on the bob, cornbread, string beans, broccoli and pasta salad laid before the eye hungry boy. "Hey, I helped out too!" Mr. Parker chimed in as he sat in his seat and started passing around the corn. "Yeah, you helped alright." Mrs. Parker swatted her husband on the head with a pile of napkins. "Ew, take it somewhere else." Cassidy said in playful disgust. Her father handed her the plate of chicken and she picked off two pieces before sending Tommy's way. "One day you'll be doing that with your husband." Mrs. Parker laughed as she cut her chicken. "I think I have time before that happens. I don't know who would marry me." Cassidy laughed. Tommy pulled on her wet braid. "How about if we aren't married to anyone at the age of 28, then we marry each other. We are already best friends, it would be like a never ending sleepover!" Tommy proposed holding out his hand. Cassidy thought it over as her parents only snickered and smiled to each other. "Deal! 28 it is!" Cassidy shook his hand and sealed the contract with a smile over her face.

After the summer supper was finished, the Parkers and Tommy cleared the table and the two children changed into dry clothes. "Mama P, you think you can dry my swimsuit for me?" Tommy asked with innocent eyes. Mrs. Parker smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Tommy, tell me, in all the nine years of knowing you, you always ask me 'Mama P, can you dry my swimsuit.' And in all those years what have I said?" She chuckled to herself. Tommy smiled softly, griping the back of his neck with his right hand, his cheeks turning a shade of red. "Thomas Riordan, what have I always told you?" Mama P asked again kneeling down to Tommy. He looked into her mothering warm gaze and answered. "Walking home in cold wet swim trunks will make my manhood shrivel up and no woman wants a shriveled up manhood." He smiled and laughed. Mrs. Parker smiled and tried to stifle a laugh. "That's right, Mr. Riordan. Walking home in cold wet swim trunks will make your manhood shrivel up." By the end of the sentence Mrs. Parker was laughing hysterically with little Tommy. She gave him a pat on the butt and hurried him outside with Cassidy for dessert.

"I want chocolate!" Cassie raised her hand as she hovered from her seat over the arrange of ice cream sundae toppings. "Excuse me, Miss Cassidy. Do you live in this house?" Mr. Parker asked as he hovered over the table, an ice cream scoop in hand. "Yeah?" Cassidy questioned her father. "Well, then you aren't a guest then, are you? Only guest can choose first." He smiled looking over at Tommy already knowing what kind of sundae he wanted. "Ugh! Tommy always gets to choose first!" Cassidy complained and flicked Tommy in the head. "Hey! I'm calling off the marriage deal! I want a divorce!" Tommy pretended to yell and be mad. "You can't! We are married for ever! Ugh, men. They always try to find a way out of things." Cassie shouted and shook her head in disgust. Her mother bursted out laughing and was eyed with the 'that-wasn't-funny-look' from her husband. The four of them ate their ice cream in the tiki lit night.

When dessert was finished, Tommy said his goodbyes to his 'second' mother before following Cassidy and Mr. Parker out to the car. "Uh, Mr. Riordan, you forgetting something?" Mrs. Parker called out to the young boy. In her hand was his backpack with his dried bathing suit inside. In the other hand was two large containers stuffed with food. "Now, I'm sending you home with the leftovers from tonight and a dinner for tomorrow night for you and your mother. Okay, I don't wanna hear no ' ifs, ands, or buts' about it. You take good care of mom and call us if you need anything. I know she said she wasn't feeling to well this week compared to last week. I love you, Tommy." She instructed him as she gave him a large hug and kiss before sending him off his way to Cassidy and Mr. Parker. The young boy's gray eyes rimmed slightly with tears as he smiled at his 'second' mother and thanked her with his whole heart.

The car ride back to Tommy's was quiet. The sky was dark and it was very late, though Tommy knew his mother would just be getting home now from work. He knew she was very sick and the condition of their home wasn't helping her in anyway. Tommy's eyes welded up as he thought about his poor sick mother who ushered outrageous amounts of strength and energy just to put a roof over Tommy's head. An angry tear left his eye and he looked down at the food Mrs. Parker had sent him home with. Here he was, food given to him by his best friend's mom, he was thankful for it, he always was, but his brother was home with his father having meals like this every night. He loathed his father for driving away him and his mother, away from the warmth of what was their home. And Brendan had sided with Pops. Brendan was Tommy's older brother, how could he just leave him unprotected? Tommy had to fight for himself and his sick mother. What brother? What father? As far as Tommy knew he had his mother and the Parkers. That was his family. According to Tommy, he has no brother or biological father.

Mr. Parker pulled into the gravel drive way of the dingy daunted one level cottage. Turning back, Mr. Parker smiled at Tommy. "Here we are, kiddo. Home sweet home! If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. No matter what hour in the night, you know that. Say hello to mom for us, okay? Come here, son." He said pulling the small nine year old into a hug before unlocking the car doors and letting him out. "Bye, husband! See you tomorrow at the wedding. I'll call you." Cassidy laughed as she blew him a fake kiss. "G'night wife! Thank you, Papa Parker!" He smiled and waved before lugging himself and the containers of food into the house. He waved again from the screen door and the Parker's made their way out the driveway. He stood for a second looking at Cassidy like he always did when they dropped him off. She'd sit in the front seat and at the last minute she would stick out her tongue and Tommy would flip her off. He waited for her to stick her tongue out and when she did, he flipped her off and blew a kiss before closing the front door and locking it tight.

He went to the kitchen of the dimly lit house and stuck the food in the fridge, now giving the fridge a full look. He took a glass and filled it with water and grabbed a whicker basket full of pill bottles and made his way to his mother's small room. She was sitting in her bed, her frail body covered by the large clothes she wore. "Here your pills, Ma." He said quietly. "How was Cassidy and the Parkers?" She asked in a small voice. "Mrs. Parker gave us food for a couple nights." He told her as he watched her swallow down multiple large and colorful pills. "They treat you like a prince. I'm so sorry, Tommy." She whimpered as a tear fell down her pale skin. "Ma, stop. You do a great job. I love you." He swallowed back tears and gave his weak mother a hug. "I love you too, Tommy." She said. "Go get some rest, my little warrior." She rumpled his hair with her boney hand and gave him a kiss. He left her feeling guilty there wasn't much else for him to do.

Tommy set his backpack on his desk chair and made his way for his bed. Cuddling under the old comforter, he thought his day over with the Parkers and most of all Cassidy. How he'd let her score the goal, the little pout on her face. How he'd beat her home and got two lolipops for him and her and that Cassie has to wear her mom's bra the next time he saw her. 'Wait!' He thought. 'I forgot to Cassidy her lolipop! I'll give it to her tomorrow.' He told himself. He smiled thinking about what adventures he would have with Cassidy tomorrow. With that he fell into a comfortable happy sleep.

'Ring! Ring! Ring!' The phone was loud at 3:15 in the morning, though everything was loud when the house was silent at that time of night. Mrs. Parker made her way down to the kitchen and read the caller id. Mr. Parker followed his wife and sat on the island stool, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the dim over head light. Cassidy had heard the phone ring also and tip toed down to the bottom step to over hear the conversation. "Yes, this is she. Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Parker's voice spoke in a worried yet stern voice. "You have Tommy Riordan there now?!" She asked in shock. Cassidy's ears perked up when she heard Tommy's name and crept to the hallway though she remained hidden. Her father shot straight up and moved over to his wife. "She... at 2:45?" Mama P hesitated and brought her hand to her mouth as she gasped in horror. "Where... where is he now? I wanna talk to him right now! Put him on the phone!" She cried into the speaker of the phone. "Anne, God damn it, what's going on?" Mr. Parker spoke in a serious and stern tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Cassidy sat on the tile, listening closely to her parents, confused about what was going on.

'Tommy? Oh my god, Tommy. Sweetheart!" Anne cried into the phone as she tried to fight back the overwhelming tears. Mr. Parker lowered his eyes and shook his head. He knew exactly what had happened. "Sweetheart, you stay right there. Me, Papa P and Cassidy are leaving now." She instructed him and she ran down the hallway and up the stairs. Cassidy stood there in the hallway, her eyes in shock and face in horror. She played worriedly with one lone pigtail as she stared at her father, scared to ask what had happened. "Da... Daddy? What's wrong with Tommy?" She asked in a small soft voice, barely audible. Her father sighed deeply and looked at his daughter. "Oh, Cassie. Go grab a zip up and sneakers. We need to go visit Tommy at the hospital." He said tiredly. He walked slowly through the hall, scooping up his sleepy eight year old daughter and carried her up the stairs to her room.

Cassidy rode in her second silent car ride of the night. Her father sped down the freeway, letting out deep tired sighs. Her mother bit on her nails, occasionally wiping tears off her stained cheeks. The tension and worry in the air was thick and heavy, Cassidy had trouble breathing as her own uneasiness settling into her skin. Horrible thoughts ran through her had. 'Did Tommy get hurt?' 'Was he in a car crash?' 'Did he fall and hit his head and doesn't remember who he is?' She thought. 'Oh no! He won't even know who I am and that I'm his best friend!' She screamed in her head. Tears began to roll down her face, worried that her best friend was hurt and had no idea who she was. She just wanted to see her best friend and remind them of all the fun adventures they went on. She wanted to tell him about the time the hiked through the woods by the creek and found a old tree fort and played army and marines for days on end. Or the time her parents took Tommy and her to Hershey Park. Tommy had made fun of her for being afraid of the big chocolate bar character. She had pictures to prove they were there. She'd show him all the pictures of them together and that would help him remember they were best friends. She just needed to get to Tommy now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy couldn't remember the last time she was in a hospital and quiet frankly she was happy about that. She sat in the unwelcoming printed waiting chair gazing back and forth between her parents and an older doctor who seemed to be in his early 50's. Her mother's face was tired and pale, her eyes blood shot and puffy. Her father scratched at his 5 o'clock shadow, nodding his head as the doctor spoke. In between both her parents was a tired red eyed Tommy. His eyes had no life in them, dark and clouded as he stared at the worn sneakers on his feet. The doctor's face was full of sorrow as he knelt down to the zombified child and rested his hand on his shoulder, giving him unwanted condolences about his loss.

The doctor left them to be, shaking his head in grievance for the small child. Mrs. Parker quickly knelt to Tommy's height and embraced him in a tight loving hug. Cassidy had never seen Tommy Riordan cry but at that moment her best friend shed one lone tear before wiping it away and breaking off the hug. Mr. Parker took Tommy onto the other side of the waiting area as Mrs. Parker walked over to her distraught and confused daughter. Kneeling down in front of her, she ran her hand through her daughter's tangled pigtails and looked at her with remorse. "Cassidy. Honey..." Anne started but hesitated trying to find the right words. Cassidy held her breath waiting for her mother to explain what was going on."Cass, Ms. Riordan passed away a few hours ago. She was very sick, you know." Cassidy's mother said in a soft melancholy voice. Cassidy's hazel eyes clouded over and shifted to the quietly mourning Tommy. His head remained down as her father held him in a tight arm. "What about Tommy?" Cassie's voice cracked. Her mother cleared her throat slightly before answering. "Well, Tommy is going to stay with us tonight and tomorrow. His father and brother are going to pick him up tomorrow." She softly explained to her bewilder child. 'Tommy has a dad and brother?' Cassidy thought to herself. Tommy had never told her anything about having a father or brother. As far as Cassidy knew, Tommy only had a mom who was very sick. "Where do they live, Mom?" She asked the exhausted woman. Her mother let out a deep sigh before answering her daughter. "They live in Pittsburg, sweetie. About an hour away."

Cassidy's round eyes widened as she stood up and bolted down the hallway, tears starting to stream down her face. Finding the girl's bathroom through blurry watery vision, she pushed through the door and climbed up on the empty counter, her sobs loud and her tears now pouring down her cheeks. She didn't care about the scene she had made or the fact that she bolted away from her mother in such hast. All she knew was that Tommy would be going away to live with his father in Pittsburg. He would be leaving her. Her best friend, who use to be a ten minute walk up the block was now going to be a full hour away. She would never see him. No more races to her house or summer afternoons at the park. There wouldn't be snow days where they would build forts and snowmen and then have hot chocolate and watch movies by the fireplace. No more after school team practices and stops at the ice cream parlor. Her thoughts only sent her into a larger crying fit, not noticing her mother had snuck into the bathroom and wrapped her in a warm consoling hug. "Mom... Tommy.. I won't.. ever see him." Cassidy said between huffs. "Aww Cassie. You're worried Tommy will forget you when he leaves?" Her mother asked as she gave her a kiss on the head. Cassidy nodded as she wiped her face. "Tommy will never forget you, no matter how far away he is. You're his best friend and he's yours. But, right now, you need to be strong and stop crying. You need to be there for your best friend, okay?" Mrs. Parker said in a sweet voice. Nodding to her mother, she jumped off the counter, wiped her face with her sleeve and made her way out the bathroom door and back to her best friend.

Cassidy's parents set up the guest bedroom bed for Tommy, tucking him in and waiting for him to fall asleep until they made their way to Cassidy's room and finally theirs. Cassidy looked at her Betty Boop clock, learning that is was close to 4:30 in the morning. The sun would be rising soon but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. As quiet as she could, she slipped out of her bed and placed her bare feet on the soft carpet. Tip toeing out to the hallway, she moved silently to the guest bedroom, sneaking a peak through the tiny crack between the door and doorframe. Even in the dark she could still see Tommy's body tossing over every so often. She crept in and made her way to the other side of the master bed. Crawling under the comforter, Cassidy made sure she didn't jostle the mattress to much. She rested her head on the pillow next to Tommy's and faced towards him. "Cass." Tommy whispered. She was silent for a moment. "Am I your best friend?" Cassidy asked in a whisper. "My only best friend." Tommy answered. "I'll miss you, Tommy." Cassie spoke softly. "I'll miss you too. Best friends forever?" Tommy asked putting his hand out in between them. Cassidy looked at his hand, it was much bigger then hers. It always had been. Grabbing his, she answered him. "To infinity and beyond." She whispered squeezing his hand. The two youngsters fell asleep with in minutes after their vent session, hand in hand the entire night.

Cassidy and Tommy both woke up to the smell of pancakes and two scurried out of bed and made their way to the kitchen. Tommy's heart sunk to his stomach once he saw the home made breakfast displayed for him and Cassidy on the kitchen table. His heart ached as he looked over the spread. His mother would always splurge on Tommy's birthday, spending more then she could afford to make him a delicious birthday breakfast. Mama P's soft sweet voice brought the nine year old out of his memories. "Honey, you want orange juice?" She asked him a second time. "I'm not that hungry." Tommy mumbled. "You sure, kiddo? We made chocolate chip pancakes." Mr. Parker offered from the head of the table. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks." Tommy grunted and simply turned away and made his way back up to the guest room, leaving Cassidy and her parents in guilt.

After breakfast, Cassidy made her way up to the guest room as her parents packed away the leftovers from breakfast. Tommy was laying on the bed, the tv on though he was paying no attention to it. "Hi." She spoke, quiet as a mouse. He looked at her and slightly smiled before looking back up at the ceiling. Cassidy fiddled with some papers in her hand. "You wanna draw?" She asked stepping into the room, holding up paper and a bucket full of crayons. He smiled and patted to the bed as she walked to him and jumped on the bed. The spent a hour or so coloring pictures for each other. Cassidy lifted the mood of Tommy even if it was only for a little. She started on a new piece of paper and began writing the letters 'M, A, S, H'. "Tell me when to stop." She smiled to Tommy as she began to draw lines on the paper. "What?" Tommy asked peaking over to her paper. She stopped what she was doing. "Tell me when to stop." She stated again and began drawing the lines again. After a few seconds, Tommy spoke. "Okay, stop." She stopped and counted the lines, writing '10' at the top of the page. "Okay, name three girls to marry." Cassidy instructed. "Umm, Kelly Myers, Lori Davids, and you." He said and she wrote down the names.

Cassidy then told him to think of three cars and three colors for the car, three numbers of kids he wanted, three jobs he wanted, and three places for a honeymoon. After giving her his choices, Cassidy counted to 10 and crossed off the choices until there was one left in each category. "Okay! I have the plans for your future!" She squealed excitedly. Tommy laughed as he tried to grab the paper out of her hands. "No, no! I have to read them otherwise your plans won't come true!" She giggled and cleared her throat before reading Tommy's life plan. "Okay! So you are going to live in a mansion, we will be a professional wrestler, you will drive a black Audi, your honeymoon will be in the Caribbean, you will have two kids and you are marrying... Me!" Cassidy bursted out laughing. "No way! It doesn't say that! You counted wrong!" Tommy gasped trying to grab the sheet out of Cassidy's hand. "Count it yourself!" She giggled. He counted over the choices, his mouth dropping to find out that Cassidy had counted right. "Ugh, now I'm even more stuck with you." He teased and flicked Cassidy in the arm. "And you can't divorce me! That's the rules!" She laughed as she swatted him. He quickly moved and tickle attacked Cassidy as she squealed and rolled over the bed, her eyes tearing as she howled. Mrs. Parker passed by the room, a laundry basket in her grip, and smiled to herself to see large cheeky smiles plastered on not only Cassidy's face but also Tommy's.

Around lunch time, Mr. Parker told Tommy he needed to go home and pack up his belongings he wanted to take with him to Pittsburg. Tommy's mood quickly depressed when Cassidy's father had told him he needed to go back home. According to Tommy, he had no home. The closest thing he had to a home was the Parker's house. He could live there forever and not care about his things left in that dilapidated hut called 'home'. Cassidy was told that she had to stay home and let Tommy do what he needed to do. The car ride with Mr. Parker was awkward for Tommy. He tried making small talk with the uncomfortable boy, asking if he was happy to see his brother and what his brother was like. Tommy answered with simple comments, not wanting to dwell on the so called 'brother' that he was soon to be living with.

They pulled into the gravel driveway, the pebbles crunching under the wheels of Mr. Parkers Escalade. "You want me to wait here, kiddo?" The worried man asked. Tommy nodded his head and unbuckled his seatbelt before jumping out of the SUV and making his way up the decrepit walkway. The house was left the way it was when he had been picked up by the ambulance and cops in the early morning. He couldn't believe that hours ago, he was in his mother's room, giving her the daily medicine she needed. The small building was quiet except for the creaks in the floorboards that Tommy stepped on as he made his way to his room. He swiftly walked past his mother's room without even glancing at it, the memory of his mother screaming for him hours earlier.

He opened his closet and grabbed the three duffel bags he had and began filling them with his clothes and sneakers. He grabbed his knick knacks from his nightstand drawer and threw them into the bag along with some movies, books and important memorabilia his mother had given him. God, how he missed her. He sat on his bed for a moment and thought about his mother, how she was before the sickness had taken over. He thought of her as a flower, full of life and color, beautiful and sweet thought of her warm smile and loving hugs, her laughter when they fooled around on the swings in the backyard. How she would call him her 'little warrior'. That's how he wanted to remember his mother... a 'fighter', a 'warrior'. That's how he needed to be. He needed to be strong for his mother, just as she was for him. At that moment he decided no more tears were to be shed for her or anyone. He was going to look out for himself and the Parker's. He would turn his warm heart to stone, only giving his love out to the Parker family. He could never hurt them. They were family, a real family... his family. At that moment, Tommy changed. He changed from the warm, carefree, loving little boy to a stone cold, isolated man, only worrying about himself and the Parker's. He'd shut himself out from the world and scowled the two people responsible for his mother's death; his drunken fuck up of a father and a backstabbing, betraying, so-called 'brother'. He'd blame them for the horrible loss and decided that he could never forgive them for driving him and his mother away.

Tommy finished packing up his things, lugging the three duffle bags and his backpack out to the hallway. He checked the front pocket of his book bag and checked to see if he had all the notes and drawings him and Cassidy had done over the years. With that, he looked into his mother's room, deciding that he would take her wedding ring and some pictures of them together. He stepped in the cold quiet room, taking in the sight of the empty bed and lack of furniture in the bedroom. He made his was to the dresser and opened the first drawer and fishing through his mother's jewelry box, finding the ring and wrapping it in a handkerchief before stuffing it into a secret compartment of his backpack. He then made his way over to the nightstand and sifted through the contents, looking for pictures, letters and important documents. Grabbing the things he needed, he placed them in his bag before leaving the room. He hoisted the rest of his bags on his shoulders before taking one last glance of his mother's room. Tommy shook his head and shuffled to the front door, closing it shut and trudging to Mr. Parker. He didn't look back at the house until he was in the front seat of the SUV. As Mr. Parker backed out of the driveway, Tommy quickly stuck out his tongue and flipped his middle finger to the house.

Cassidy and her mother sat at the kitchen table huddled over a bunch of markers, papers, stickers and pictures. While Tommy and Mr. Parker were over at the Riordan's house. "I like this one!" Cassidy squealed as she picked up a picture of her and Tommy; it was a picture from last summer, both of them much skinnier and smaller then they were now. They were holding hands, jumping into the Parker's pool with ecstatic smiles on their faces. Her mother smiled and picked up a picture from two winters ago. Mr. Parker had been pulling a sled with Tommy and Cassidy sitting on it during a great snow storm, all three of their cheeks and noses a rose red color, bundled up in marshmallow winter coats, mittens and beanies. "Oh, I remember this one. Tommy and Ms. Riordan had stopped by when they saw the porch roof was caving in because of all the snow and me and her climbed out with a broom to push the snow off." Anne giggled as she looked back on the memory. "Come on, Miss Cassidy. Let's finish this scrap book and clean up before the boys get home.

Mr. Parker and Tommy stepped through the door as Mr. Parker began making an early supper. Papa Parker smelt the grounded meat browning in the pan and headed straight for the stove, peaking and picking at the different pots and pans containing food. "Um excuse me, Richard. You mind?" Anne swatted her nosey husband and ushered him away from the food. "Ugh, Anne. I wasn't picking, just looking to see what smelt so good." He smiled as he licked his one saucy finger. "Why don't you wash up, 'cause it sure isn't you that smells good. Did Tommy grab everything he needed?" Anne joked before asking a serious question. "Yeah, three duffel bags worth and his backpack. It's all in the trunk of the Escalade." He answered throwing a thumb over his back towards the front door. Leaning in, he whispered into his wife's ear, "Do we know what time his father is coming?" Anne continued scooping and mushing the meat with her wooden spoon. "They should be here soon. Paddy called about 20 minutes ago informing us he was 30 minutes away." Anne answered in a hush tone and she switched off the burner and let the meat cool down. Richard sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge before taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Mom helped me make something for you." Cassidy told Tommy as she played with the mulch with her toes as she dangled from a swing. Tommy hovered in his own swing next to her, toeing at the mulch. "What'd you make?" He asked nonchalant. Cassidy zipped her lips and locked them before she threw away the key. "It's a surprise. I can't give it to you yet." She told him as she began to pump her legs. "Why not?" Tommy asked Cassie as he started to pump his legs. "Cause I said so." She smirked as she stuck out her tongue at him. Tommy rolled his eyes as he pumped harder and faster. After a few moments, both of them were swinging higher and higher off the ground. "On three we jump." Tommy told her. She shook her head and started to count. "One... two.." "Three!" Tommy finished before leaving his seat and soaring through the air before landing on the soft green grass, Cassie right along his side. They turned over and laid on the grass, staring at the clouds. "That one looks like a dog on a bike." Tommy pointed and laughed. Cassidy giggled and pointed out another cloud.

Before long, the sun and began to set and the sky lit up with green glow of the fire flies that made their way out into the cool night air. From the sliding door on the deck, Mrs. Parker called for the children to come in, though she didn't mention that supper was ready like she usually did. Cassidy and Tommy sprinted from the yard and shoved each other as they both fought to open the sliding door. Tommy gave up quickly when he saw a large figure standing in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Parker. The older man's hair was a soft white color underneath a gray hat. His voice was gravely and wheezy yet somewhat slurred. "Tommy, sweetheart, you're father his here." Anne spoke to the shocked boy, though his shocked facial expression was actually full of anger and hate. "Hey, sport. Why don't we grab your things? Brendan's waiting in the car." The man spoke with a smirk on his face. "Hey listen, Anne, Richard, I really appreciate you helping out with Tommy." The white haired man slurred. "Our pleasure Mr. Conlon. Tommy really is an amazing boy. He's more then welcomed to stay here anytime he wants." Anne spoke though she was suspicious of the man's speech and slight sway.

"Paddy, call me Paddy." Paddy mumbled as he set a trembling hand on Tommy's shoulder though Tommy quickly shook it off and moved next to Cassidy. "Well, I'll be in the car while you say your goodbyes, Tommy." Paddy muttered before stomping out of the house and settling into his car with a teenaged boy. "Cassidy, go ahead. We already said our goodbyes to Tommy earlier." Her father motioned to her. Anne and Richard gave Tommy each another kiss and hug goodbye before moving into the family room. Cassidy's golden hazel eyes shimmered as tears fought their way out. "Don't move." She told him before running into the dinning room and grabbing a book off the table. She handed it to Tommy as tears rolled down her cheeks. The book was black leather bound and the size a normal looking book, his name printed in all caps in silver sharpie. "Don't look at it now, it's for later." She told him. "I'm gonna miss you, Cassie. You're my best friend." Tommy told her. His eyes blurred slightly but he blinked away any form of a tear. "Love you, Tommy." Cassidy sobbed as she hugged her best friend tight. "Love you too, Cassidy." He squeezed her back hard and began to walk out the front door not forgetting to turn back to her and wave. She returned the waved and sadly smiled as she stuck out her tongue and let out a small giggle. Tommy smiled back, flipping up his middle finger before blowing her a kiss. She caught the kiss once his back was turned. And just like that, Tommy Riordan was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to thank everyone is following, reviewing or reading the story! It means a lot and I love you all for being so patient with the whole story and the mix up with 'Staying Forever'. I'll try and start Chapter 4 tonight! Enjoy! **

**Story Info: Takes place 9 years later... Tommy is 18 and Cassidy is turning 18. They just started their senior year of high school.**

* * *

Skinny, scrawny and goofy; that's how Cassidy remembered him. She pretended to be digging for books in her locker as she peered over at the unfamiliar figure. All eyes had been on him since he walked into the hallway this morning. His hair was a lot darker then what she thought was a dirty blonde when he was a kid. His frame was a lot stronger and broader, a defined hint of muscle under his charcoal gray thermal. His face was fuller and stone cold compared to the thin, smiling, plush face as a kid. His lips were temptingly plump and full, a toothpick pinched right between them. But when she looked into his stone gray/blue eyes she knew it was him, her best friend, though they seemed colder and darker to her. After nine years, nine long, lonely years without her best friend, Cassidy was now standing here in the same hall, of the same high school, starting her senior year, just as Tommy was.

She turned her attention back to her locker, grabbing the books for her last class when her close friend, Allegra, bumped her booty into Cassidy's. "Have you seen the stone cold hottie that waltzed in here this morning? Damn, he's been the talk of the school the whole day!" Allegra licked her lips as she saw Tommy turn the corner and disappear from her line of vision. Cassidy closed her locker and ran her fingers through her long chocolate locks. "The things I would do to him." Allegra growled as she bit her bottom lip. "Mhm... He seems to be making a mark on the junior and senior girls already." She rolled her eyes as her voice gave up a somewhat irritated tone. She hoped Allegra didn't hear it but she was kind of annoyed. Tommy had walked passed her several times through out the day, barely giving her a glance or even recognizing her. Had he really forgotten about her, even though he said he never would? Cassidy's throat choked as she tried to swallow back any tears, she hadn't cried since the day Tommy left with his father and brother and she wasn't about to now. But she was hurt. She shook her head and turned on her heel to walk to her last class of the day with Allegra. She'd deal with Tommy somehow.

Tommy had a hard time trying to keep his eyes off of the beautiful tiny frame. Her hair was a shiny chocolate brown, long and wavy. Her eyes were even brighter then what he remembered, a bright gold color mixed with crimson and hazel. Her smile was bright white, luscious lips; the bottom on baring a slight scar from when she busted her lip bike riding. She was still tiny, like he remembered, though curvier in her bust and hips and very toned. Tommy stared at her all day, changing his attention over to the floor when she looked at him. He knew it was his Cassidy right away, her eyes were the key detail. He wanted to hug her, take in her scent he missed so much, he wanted to know what happened to her in those nine long years away from her. She called and wrote and he would answer when he could but it wasn't the same. He needed to be by her.

He walked passed her locker, knowing that his class was in the complete opposite direction; Tommy just had to see her before the end of the day and the long weekend came. He turned the corner and headed to his last class of the day, catching people staring and commenting on him being the new kid that no one should fuck with.

He'd admit he bulked up over the years from all the hard core training Pops had been putting him and Brendan through. His diet was strict, his workouts long and tiresome but he knew if he wanted wrestle and then fight in the cage, this was what he had to do, plus the pills he was popping gave him an extra energy kick. He walked into the classroom as the bell rang and made his way to the back of the room, grabbing one of the empty seats by the windows.

As he sat in his seat, two more foot steps bustled through the door and grabbed seats also. "A little late aren't we, Allegra? Cassidy?" The plump stuck up teacher questioned the two girls. Tommy glanced up, catching Cassidy smiling to herself, not caring about the teacher reprimanding her and her friend. "Allegra? Cassidy?" The teacher demanded. Allegra coughed a giggle as Cassidy began to speak. "I'm sorry, Deloris. It's Deloris, right? Well, it takes a lot of time to dump a body. Kind of a lengthy process." She smiled and stifled a laugh. Tommy, along with the rest of the class, snickered at her response, he dropped back in his seat to see how it played out. "Starting in early this year aren't we, Parker." Deloris mumbled as she dug through her desk draw and pulled out a 'Dunce' Cap. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Duncan." Cassidy winked to her. Mrs. Duncan waved the cap and Cassidy stood up, taking the cap and placing it on her head. "You know what to do, you're practically a professional at this." Mrs. Duncan said as she grabbed her record book and began calling off the names.

Cassidy made her way over to a small step stool in the front corner of the room and stood on one foot as Mrs. Duncan called off names. Tommy smirked slightly as he watched Cassidy keep her balance, flashing him a big smile and a wink when he caught her gaze. "And young man, I believe I didn't call your name." Mrs. Duncan called out to Tommy, breaking his attention from Cassidy and moving it to the plump sour pus woman. "Me?" Tommy grumbled, slightly confused. "No, the dancing monkey behind you." She sneered. "Tommy Riordan." He grunted, giving her a hard stare. Turning her back, she began with the lecture. Tommy gathered his bag and stuck his pen behind his ear before heading out the door into the crowded and loud hallway. He began his stride down to his locker. Twisting in the combination, he swung open the locker door and began switching books in and out of his bag. Slamming the door shut, he noticed a body leaning up against the locker next to his.

"Tommy Riordan!" The voice was excited and loud. Turning his head, Cassidy came into his view. Her smile was wide and her eyes were glowing. He smiled, his heart fluttered as she opened her arms slightly, and he scooped her small frame into a hug. "Shit, Cassie." He mumbled into her hair. "Tommy, what are you doing here?!" She chimed in confusion once he released her. "Pops. He made Brendan come here, now I'm stuck." Tommy explained as Cassidy wrapped a thin arm around his waist and began walking, leading the towering guy outside. Once out in the cool air, Tommy wrapped a muscular arm around Cassidy's shoulder. "How is Brendan and Pops?" She asked as she moved a stray piece of hair out of her face. Tommy tensed at the question, his jaw grinding his teeth hard. Cassidy noticed right away and instantly regretted asking him. Tommy looked over the parking lot, finding his car. "You need a ride?" He asked as he dug out his keys. She smiled bright before speaking. "Tommy Riordan, if you crash the car and get me killed, my ghost is coming back to haunt you." She pretended to be stern until a giggle gave it away. "Cass, you're the one who should be talking. If I remember correctly, you're the one who couldn't ride a bike and busted open her lip." He gave her a teasing look as he unlocked the car and slide into the worn interior.

"You remember that?" She laughed as she checked out her scar in the side mirror. Cassidy's hair was whipping wildly as the opened window let in a steady stream of cool air. "You didn't even cry. I give you credit, you were a tough cookie when we were kids." Tommy smiled as he nudged her shoulder with a large fist. "I couldn't cry 'cause I knew you would make fun of me!" Cassidy shouted, a grin spreading over her face. "What? I wouldn't have laughed!" Tommy roared in fake offense. She gave him a 'yeah-right-you-asshole' look. He laughed and turned the volume louder on the stereo.

Sister Hazel's 'All for You' came soaring through the speakers of the car. Cassidy eyes opened wide as she reached for the volume, turning it up even louder. "Oh my God, Tommy, please tell me you remember this song." She plead gazing at him. He turned to quickly glance at her, a smile forming over his face. She waited for him to answer. His stone gray eyes softened as he answered. "It played at the fair the year before I left, you wanted to dance but all your other friends were dancing with other people." Tommy started. "And then a small scrawny boy told me he would dance with me, and ended up stepping all over my feet." Cassidy finished with a chuckle. "What did you expect from an eight year old with bad coordination?" Tommy chuckled as he turned down an all to familiar road.

"It's hard to say what it is I see in you, wonder if I'll always be with you, but words can't say and I can't do enough to prove that it's all for you." Cassidy sang along with the song. Coming up on the right side of the street was an old decrepit looking house, weeds growing in the gravel driveway, dark leafy vines climbing up the faded brick walls of the one level house. Tommy's breath hitched slightly but covered it with a simple grunt, keeping his eyes away from the abandoned property. Cassidy slipped her small hand under Tommy's, that had been resting on the console between the two of the. Her touch was soft and silky on his calloused palms, she squeezed tight, knowing that Tommy had acknowledged her gesture. They passed the sight in silence, hand in hand for the rest of the drive back to the Parker house. Tommy slowed the car down as he pulled up next to the curb in front of the beautifully ageless Colonial Parker house. The driveway was empty, telling Tommy that Mama P and Papa Parker were still at work. He really would have loved to see them. He missed them more then words could describe.

"Hey, thanks for the ride." Cassidy barely whispered breaking Tommy away from his thoughts. "Yeah, no problem." He mumbled. She reached for the door handle before hesitating and turning back to Tommy. "Hey, are you free tonight?" She asked him with a hopeful face. He thought in his head. Saturday's are my day off, I'll just tell Pops I'm switching off days.' He cleared his throat before answering Cassidy. "Yeah. What'd you have in mind?" He asked her. Her smile widened as she perked her body upwards. "My friend, Allegra, she's in our history class, well she's throwing tonight. Why don't you come?" She explained as a pink color flushed over her cheeks. He thought about it, seeing Cassidy tonight, he could never stand that up but being with other drunk assholes and sluts, he could do without. "Please, Tommy. I haven't seen you in nine years! We have so much catching up to do." She pleaded as she grabbed his arm, the muscle hard and defined under her touch. "Alright." He grunted. "Yay! I'll text you the address and time." She said as she grabbed the phone out of his hand and punched in her number. "I'll see you later!" Cassidy mumbled into his ear as she threw her arms around him for a hug. "See ya." Tommy murmured back. She lingered in his arms for a few more moments before getting out of the car and making her way up the cobble stone driveway, once she reached the door she stuck out her tongue and waved. Tommy returned a middle finger and a kiss.

"He's coming to my party!?" Allegra screamed from her bed in complete and utter shock. "I thought we clarified this, Ella?" Cassidy rolled her eyes as she grabbed another strand of her hair and straightened over it. "How'd the fuck did you even talk to him?" Allegra called from her closet, sifting through the clothes on the hangers. "Tommy and I were best friends when we were little." Cassidy explained with a huff. "You were best friends with him? Cassie, he's gorgeous! Can you like be an awesome friend and hook me up?" Allegra pleaded as she pulled out a tight black leather skirt and hot pink lace onesie. "I don't think you need my help if you're just gonna slut it up anyway." Cassie spat playfully. "Such a bitch, Cass. Well, you have fun sitting on the couch as I ride the shit out of your friend." Ella sang as she began to change. Cassidy rolled her eyes, jealous and annoyed at her friend for claiming Tommy as a piece of meat.

Cassidy set up her outfit on Allegra's bed; a tight black mini skirt and a fire red crop top and a pair of black suede stiletto pumps. Her usually chocolate locks were pin straight, reaching the middle of her back, her eye make up was heavier then usual, a smokey style of black, grays and browns made her golden orbs glow. Allegra was curling her long beach blonde hair, occasionally checking herself out in the mirror. "So, it's okay if I hook up with Tommy, right?" She asked being completely sincere. Cassidy slipping on her crop top, stared at Allegra in shock. "Cause, you know, he's your friend and if it bugs you I can totally lay off, Cass." She finished as she straightened over another piece of hair. Pulling up her mini skirt and settling it on her thin waist, Cassie answered her friend. "Ella, you do what you want. He's my friend but I haven't seen him in nine years. I don't know what he's like anymore." Cassidy told her friend in complete honesty. Allegra made her way over to Cassie. "Seriously, if it bugs you at anytime, I'll back down." Allegra gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Can we please go get fucked up now?" Cassidy smiled and ran down stairs to make a mixed drink.

Cassidy was feeling amazing. She was on her fourth Jack and Coke of the night, her buzz was happy and free. She and Allegra had been dancing and flirting with multiple guys throughout the night but at times she would check her phone for a missed call or message. But her phone was blank every time, wondering if Tommy was going to show up. Cassidy had texted him the address and time correctly; she read it over three times just to make sure. He said he would come and there wasn't a time that Tommy had never broken a promise, as far as she knew. Allegra came over to her once she saw the bright cheery smile had been washed away. "What's got you down in the dumps, Cassie?" She asked with a fine slur to her words. Cassie shook her head, clearing her mind of Tommy. "Nothing... I'm just sad that... I finished my drink and need another!" She chugged the rest of her Jack and cheered loudly as everyone else joined in. "Come on! I'll get Nick to make us another drink!" Allegra shouted into Cassidy's ear so she could hear her.

Nick Palko was outside on the deck, a smoke tucked between his lips, a Platinum in his hand. "Nick!" Allegra called out as she poked her head out of the sliding door. "Ellie, sick party." He half smiled as she moved her body onto his. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thought we needed a good party to begin the year." She slurred as she allowed him to snake a hand around her waist. "What can I do for you, babe?" He asked taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Can you make Cassie and me one of those melonballs you're known for." She pleaded looking into his crystal blue eyes and tussled his jet black hair. He looked Cassidy up and down with hungry eyes before turning back to Allegra. "I don't just make those for anybody, but you know, since you threw this ill banger, I can return the favor." He smiled his pearly whites and followed Cassidy back into the house, pulling Allegra with him.

After Nick made the girls their melonballs, him and Allegra made their way up stairs. Cassidy sipped on her lime green drink as she fiddled with the music, landing on Daft Punks' 'Get Lucky'. "Hey, good choice!" A voice called from behind her. Spinning around, almost toppling onto the couch, she smiled at the guy who commented on her choice. "Tyler! Hi!" She shouted over the music. "Damn, Cassie you look smokin' hot." He whistled as he checked her out. She blushed slightly, thanking him for the comment. "Tell me..." He started as he moved towards her and whispered in her ear. "How come a knockout like you doesn't have a boy?" He smiled as they both sat down on the couch. "I don't know, I guess I just don't care for anything right now." Cassidy's face twisted adorably. She smiled and sipped her drink. "Hmm, think I can change that." Tyler mumbled into her ear, his breath hot on her neck, his hand lingering on her knee. An uneasy feeling swirled around in her stomach. 'Where was Tommy?' She thought to herself.

The lights were bright in the house and cars crowded the street. This was definitely the address Cassidy gave to Tommy. Parking farther down the street away from the commotion, Tommy made his way up the walkway and entered the house cautiously. The music was loud, the hallway sweltering and jam packed with drunk teenagers. He looked around the house, looking for Cassidy before Allegra came barreling down the stairs, disheveled and unkempt. "Tommy!" She yelled, a drunk smile plastered on her face. He looked behind him to see if she was calling out to someone else, though he realized she was calling out to him. 'I'm guessing this is Allegra.' He told himself as he took her in. "You made it! Cassidy said you were coming, I didn't actually think you would come." She slurred as her hands grazed his arm. " Yeah, well here I am." He mumbled as he moved towards the kitchen. "Well, the beer is in the fridge and there's food on the table. Maybe I'll see you on the dance floor." She winked to him before stumbling off to the living room. "Highly doubt it." He grunted to himself. He dug through the fridge and pulled out two Platinums, downing the first one in a few chugs.

"You look uncomfortable here." A smirking voice came from behind him. Sipping his second beer, he leaned back against the counter. "I'm quite comfortable, thanks." He grunted taking a gulp of the cold brew. "You still have your keys in hand, trying to make a quick getaway?" The girl questioned him as she made herself visible to him. "Nah. Nothing like that." He smirked finishing his second beer and making his way to the fridge to grab another three Platinums. Popping off the cap, he handed one to the girl before opening his own and pocketing the third. "So are you gonna tell me why you look like you're about to bolt to the front door?" She smiled at him, sipping her beer. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." Tommy jokingly smiled, taking a gulp of his fresh beer. "Kate." She said introducing herself as she stuck out a hand. "Tommy." He smirked, taking her hand. "You're the new kid, aren't you?" Kate questioned Tommy. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand before answering her. "You sure do ask a lot of questions." He laughed. "Why don't you shut me up then?" She smiled devilishly, running a hand through her loose waves.

Tommy's eyebrows raised as he chugged the rest of his beer. He took his time opening his next beer and taking another sip, letting the strong on-coming girl wait. Swallowing his brew, his eyes darkened as moved towards the tanned bleached blonde girl. She backed up against the wall as Tommy closed the space between them, her ocean colored eyes set on his dark gray/blues. Her beer still in hand, she moved her hands up Tommy's broad chest, their faces so close she could smell the beer on his breath. Tommy moved towards her ear, his breath hot on her neck. He rested his hand with his beer on her waist and he held up his weight with the other mounted on the wall. "You shouldn't fuck with guys that are bigger then you." Tommy grumbled into Kate's ear as he took the last swig of his fourth beer, taking her empty hand and placing the beer bottle in it. "Thanks." He mumbled and made his way to the living room, leaving the shocked, awestruck Kate in the hallway.

His hand made it's way up her thigh as he whispered softly into her ear. "Come on, Cass. I know Ellie's parents have a waterfall shower we can check out." Tyler licked her ear lobe as she cringed away in disgust. "Ew. No I'm good. But you should check it out anyway." Cassidy sneered pushing his hand away from her thigh. "They say the pipes cause the walls to vibrate." He pressed on snaking his free arm around the back of her waist, settling it on her left ass cheek. "Really? Please tell me more uninteresting pick up lines, Tyler." She scoffed giving him a disgusted, annoyed look. "Maybe I'll just fuck the attitude out yah, Cass." He smirked. She stood up off the couch in anger and made her way to the hallway, until a strong grasp on her arm pulled her from her stride and pounded her back into a wall. "You know, Cassidy. You need a good pounding. You're too uptight. A good fuck should set you right." Tyler grumbled as crushed his lips to hers and forced his up her skirt. "Get... off me!" She mumbled as she tried to push Tyler off her but his body was crushing hers.

A sudden relief flew over her body once she was able to breathe and Tyler was off of her and on the ground. The wall shook as Tyler was thrown into it, his face smashed against the plaster, his body pinned to the wall. "Maybe I should fucking beat the shit out of you!" A voice growled as it smashed Tyler's body even harder against the wall. Cassidy trembled backwards into the frame separating the living room and the hallway, her body in shock, her brain unable to understand what was happening. "You ever fucking touch her again, you fucking go near her, I will cut off your fucking dick and ram it down your throat!" The voice growled again, spinning Tyler around his face red from the pressure against it. "Got it, you little fucking shit." The voice roared before landing a right hook into Tyler's face. His body hit the floor and stumbled to get up and bolt out the living room. The figure made it's way over to Cassidy, who was still trying to comprehend what had happened. "I'm taking you home, now." The voice mumbled and pulled her towards the front door and down the walk way, leaving everyone in shock and confusion.

Cassidy finally recognized her rescuer as he was pulling her down sidewalk and to his car. Tommy had thrown Tyler off of her and threatened him if he came near her again. The grip on her arm was so tight it hurt but she felt safe once she knew it was Tommy. She looked down to where his hand was, his knuckles cut as blood slightly trickled down his fingers. He opened the door for her and once she was in, he slammed it shut before getting into the drivers seat. Tommy was enraged by what he say and heard. 'That fucking bastard had his hand up Cassie's skirt!' He head screamed as he started up the car. He knew the the beating would be the talk of the school on Monday but at this point he didn't fucking care what was being said. He only cared that Cassidy was safely sitting in the passenger seat with him. Tommy pulled away from the curb and started towards Cassidy's house. Tommy tried to simmer down but the sight of Cassidy's horrified face and inability to get the prick off of her reeled through his mind and made him even more furious.

"Your parents home?" He spat in anger, causing Cassidy to shudder under his tone. He felt bad, taking his fury out on Cassidy but he couldn't control the unending hate and hostility he had for the fucking bastard who attacked her. "They... are away... for the weekend." Cassidy hesitated as she spoke, her voice was shaky and quiet. Her hand quivered as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Tommy let out a deep breath as he stopped at a stop sign and made a right turn. The silence was overbearing for Cassidy as a tear escaped her light stricken orbs. She felt vulnerable, cold... lonely. She thought about the rough touch of Tyler's hand up her skirt causing her to shudder in her seat. She should have seen it coming, she'd curse herself for being blindsided. Tommy had to clean up her mess and see her be touched in the most uncomfortable of ways. She was embarrassed for herself, she was mad at herself for letting things happen and most of all she was angry that she now had tears pouring down her cheeks in front of Tommy, after he had told her she was a tough girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy had walked you to the garage door of your dark empty house. Your fingers trembled as you tried to punch in the code that allowed you in. "Shit." You sputter as you hit the wrong number and hit the clear button for the second time. "Let me." Tommy grumbled, punching in the numbers perfectly. Cassidy was beyond stunned; Tommy had still remembered the garage code from when they were kids. The garage door rolled open, both teenagers walking to the entrance that led to the mudroom. Before closing the door behind her, she closed the garage and flipped on the light in the small mudroom. She pulled off her heels and made her way upstairs, Tommy shutting off the light and following her up to her room. Her room hadn't changed much, the color was still a bright purple, the carpet miraculously stayed white, the furniture was the only thing to change.

Cassidy sat on the bed, plugging her phone into the charger. She wiped her tear stained cheeks and ran her hand through her hair. Tommy made his was over to her dresser, hoping she still had her pajamas in the right draw. Pulling out sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt for her to change into, he set them on the bed and made his way for the door, only stopping to look back at her. "I'm staying tonight. I'll be in the guest room." He mumbled tiredly and left her to be. He shuffled to the guest room, flipping on the light, he made his way over to the bed and slipped off his shoes. He remembered the last time he slept in the guest master bed, he remembered the last time he was in the house... the day his mother died. Cassidy had snuck into the room at 4 in the morning and slept with him, her tiny hand enclosed in his the whole night. During that day they had drawn pictures together and played MASH while watching tv; it was the day he found out that he would be marrying Cass and having two children. He still had the MASH plan in his backpack. Never having time to clean it out. Tommy pulled off his jeans and slipped out of his thermal before turning off the light and sliding under the warm heavy comforter and drifting asleep.

Cassidy had laid in bed, restlessly, for an hour. She had stopped dwelling on the fact Tyler was a scumbag and tried to get with her; he had tried junior year too, though nothing had been that aggressive. She was more upset with herself for making Tommy get into it; the last thing she wanted him to think was that she was weak and couldn't handle things herself. She could have handled Tyler, she had before, but things just got to aggressive, the way he pinned her against the wall and felt her up. She shook the image out of her head. Cassidy's phone lit up with a message from Allegra. She swiped her touch screen and read the text.

Allegra: Just checking on you, Tyler is a scummy little shit. But I saw Tommy talking to Katie, tonight. I think they kissed? That's what she was saying... Just thought you should know.

Cassidy: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Ellie. Oh, I didn't even knew he was there that long. Good for him. I'm really tired, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have fun :)

She stared at her phone, reading over the message Allegra had sent her. 'Tommy was talking to Katie, tonight. I think they kissed.' She read over in her head. Cassie's heart ached though she couldn't be mad with him, Tommy wasn't hers. They were best friends, rekindling their friendship. But she couldn't help but be jealous of Kate Meyers for kissing Tommy Riordan's plump, full lips. Cassidy wanted it to be her who kissed those lips, and only her. She turned off her phone and tried falling asleep, but she kept imagining that kiss between Tommy and Kate. She shifted in her bed, throwing her feet over the side and tossing the comforter off her body. She set her feet on the soft worn carpet and peered out of her room, surveying the dark hallway. She tiptoed, like she did when she was a little girl, to the guest bedroom. Cassidy peaked into the dark room through the crack between the slightly opened door and the frame. She was able to make out Tommy's body, resting lifelessly under the covers, his broad back towards her.

Cassidy snuck into the room, barely making it through the door when she heard Tommy move. He rolled onto his back, his toned arms resting under his head. "Come here." He grunted tiredly, sliding slowly into the center of the mattress. He patted the empty space he was just in. Cassidy crawled under the warm comforter, her face towards Tommy's body. "I knew you would make your way into my bed somehow tonight." Tommy chuckled, yawning slightly afterwards. Cassidy stayed quiet, pulling the covers into her chin. "You were always sneaking in here when we were kids." Tommy continued. He fixed his pillow under his head before speaking again. "After all those years, here you are again. Why?" He asked her. Cassidy gazed at his perfect profile, his eyes closed, his breathing even and steady. She thought to herself, how she wanted to tell him how safe she felt with him, to have him watching over her and be protective of her. She loved the idea of Tommy always being with her. Cassidy let out a sigh before answering.

"I feel safe with you." Cassidy whispered softly, looking up at him with innocent eyes. "I always have. Its... just something about you... I can't explain it. I just feel protected." She added on, trying to find words to describe the way she felt with him. She had felt many things about him. She had missed him unexplainably over the years, she had always a smile on her face with Tommy, she was able to be herself with him, her goofy, random self. But she had always felt something more with him, though she could never bring herself to say it. Cassidy knew it was better to be best friends with Tommy and fight the feelings then confess and lose him all together. Tommy sighed, bringing Cassidy back from her confrontational thoughts. "I was close to killing that fucker. The jail time would have been worth it, Cass." Tommy gritted through his teeth. He would have beaten the shit out of the poor bastard for touching his Cassidy. Cassidy was always his, she would always be his. His body filled with rage as he thought about the little shit, it ran through his veins.

He moved his left arm around Cassidy's body and pulled her close to his. "Come here." He told her, grabbing her hand and holding it in his on top of his chest. Cassidy rested her head over his heart, hearing it beat in an even rhythm, though she'd never know Tommy's heart was actually pounding out of his chest. Cassidy relaxed, her breathing steady, as she thought about asking Tommy about Kate. She sucked in a deep breath and asked Tommy. "So, you and Kate?" She spoke nonchalantly. Tommy let a chuckle. "What about me and Kate?" A little smirk forming over his face. "You know... did you two hook up?" Cassidy asked trying not to sound jealous or too curious. Tommy laughed softly from under Cassidy, his abs flexing as he took his breaths between chuckles. "Where'd you hear that from?" He questioned. Cassidy decided to not give away her sources. "Just around." She simply said, nibbling on her lower lip. "I offered her a beer, I told her she asked too many questions, she told me to shut her up... so I did." He explained, short and almost to the point. Cassidy's curiosity got the most of her. "What did you do?" She asked, raising her head off Tommy's chest, leaning her weight on her forearm and elbow.

"I got real close, in her face and all. Like I was about to kiss her; that's what she was looking for, obviously. She was coming off strong to begin with. Fucking slut. Anyway, I told her she shouldn't fuck with guys who are bigger then her. I finished my beer, and gave it to her, said thanks, and left to find you." Tommy smiled at his own asshole move. Cassie's mouth dropped as she began to giggle at Tommy's story. "You just gave her your empty beer and left!" Cassidy began to laugh hysterically. Tommy smiled as he watched Cassidy's face burst with hysterics causing him to even laugh. Her hair long hair draped over her shoulder, her eyes teared up from laughing, her smile was bright and free. She was beautiful like this; her sleepy, non made up self. Of course she was absolutely stunning when her hair and light make up was done, but Cassie all natural was the most gorgeous way Tommy found her.

"Cassie, were you being a 'Jealous Jane'? Aww, don't worry, there's enough Tommy Riordan to go around." Tommy playfully teased Cassidy, tickling her sides, a smile plastered on his face. Cassidy's face turn beat red as she was caught red handed and tickled to death. "Stop! I'm.. gonna fart!" She cried as she rolled into Tommy. "Ew! Cassidy, you're such a man!" Tommy laughed before resting back on his back, pulling Cass back into her position on his chest. He stroked her hair as they began to sync into a steady breathing pattern. "Tommy, am I your best friend?" Cassidy whispered in a tired voice. Tommy smiled, thinking back to the night Cassidy first asked him the same question. "You're my only best friend." He whispered to her. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, staying wrapped together for the entire rest of the night.

Tommy woke Cassie up around seven, letting her know he needed to train with Pops and he would come back to the house as soon as he was done. Cassidy watch him pull on his thermal and slip into his pants before tiptoeing out the door. She heard the garage door close shut and Tommy's car start up, the engine drifting away until she was in complete silence. Cassidy quickly fell back to sleep with a clear mind and comforted feeling. She drifted away into a heavy sleep, her dreaming of Tommy.

She woke up at 10, still tired from last night. She grinned as she remembered falling asleep in Tommy's arms, the sound of his heart thumping under her cheek, the way his chest softly moved up and down as his breath was evenly inhaled and exhaled. Cassidy blushed slightly as she got up and twisted her back, her spine cracking completely, giving her a relaxed and fresh sort of feeling. She trekked down the stairs and into the kitchen, raiding through the cabinets and fridge in search for something to eat. 'A bacon egg and cheese would be fucking epic right now.' Cassidy thought to herself. She found the things she needed and grabbed a pan from the hanging pan rack overhead. The smell of bacon layered thickly in the air causing Cassidy's stomach to roar in protest. She cracked an egg into the second pan letting it yellow as she laid the crispy cooked bacon on a paper towel. Flipping the egg, she placed a pieces of cooked bacon on the yellowed egg, a piece of cheese melting on top of both. She scooped it up and placed it on a bagel before cracking another egg. Cassidy figured Tommy would be hungry by the time he got back to the house.

After repeating the same process, she wrapped up the sandwiches in tinfoil and placed them next to the stove to keep warm as she dug through the freezer for hash browns to heat up. She used the oils from the bacon to fry the hash browns in, giving them a wild yet delicious flavor. She began to set the counter with plates, napkins, forks and cups while still maintaining her hash browns. Cassidy smiled at the thought of her cooking breakfast for Tommy. She had always loved cooking as a little girl though she knew she was horrible at the time. Now, Cassidy was able to cook a full meal without managing to burn the house down or food poison someone. Making her way over to the kitchen radio, she plugged in the Ipod playing on the counter and blasted the music through the speakers placed within the house. She bopped her head to the beat, grabbing a spatula to use as a microphone and began to belt out the lyrics to the song, quite off tune.

Tommy's workout had been excruciatingly intense. He ran his five miles with ease, listening to a 'Rage Against the Machine' Pandora the whole time. He worked hard on the bags in the gym, his arms feeling like jello by the time he was done, his legs wobbling like cooked spaghetti. His abdominal workout was vigorous, the muscles in his stomach screaming in pain as Tommy simply tried to breath. His back and traps were beyond sore from crazy free weight exercises Pops made him do. Exhausted did not even begin to describe how Tommy felt. All he wanted to do was shower and fall asleep in the perfectly worn in mattress in the Parker's guest room. Of course he wanted Cassidy to be there with him, snuggled tightly into his arms. Back at Pops' place, Tommy showered, his body relaxing and releasing as the warm water massaged his sore muscles. He was out of the shower within minutes, drying off his toned body before slipping into a white tee shirt, black Addias warmup pants and a black zip up. He decided to pack a bag, knowing he will probably stay over again with Cassidy tonight, just to keep her company.

Shouldering his backpack, Tommy made his way down the stairs, noticing his father, lounging in the worn recliner, a bottle of Scotch in his hand. Tommy trekked quietly past his father, thinking he was passed out on the recliner until the drunk man spoke. "Where yah going?" Tommy's father slurred, his red bloodshot eyes cracking open into small slits on the older man's aging face. "Driving up to Cassidy's." Tommy mumbled, grabbing the doorknob of the front door. "Staying out?" Paddy asked, taking a swig of his whiskey, letting the liquid burn his throat. "Yeah." Paddy grabbed the remote and sifted through the channels. "Don't be fucking around with Cassie too late, you got trainin' early." Paddy bluntly spat. He took another swig of the booze and chuckled to himself. Tommy's jaw clenched and his fists held so tight, his knuckles turned white. "Yeah, Pop. I'll be back at noon." He grumbled and made his way out of the house, slamming the door behind him in frustration.

The drive was long yet relaxing. Tommy pulled up next to the curb around 11. He left his bag in the car, not trying to over-welcome his stay. Tommy hoped Cassidy would ask him to stay over again, he hoped she'd sneak into the guest room and slip into bed with him or she'd just know that when they fell asleep tonight, she would simply come straight to bed with him. He wanted Cassidy in his arms again, he wanted to hear her steady breathing, smell her beach and cotton scent that made him stir up inside yet feel so relaxed and mellow. He hadn't remembered always feeling this way about Cassie or maybe he was just to young to understand what the feeling was. Tommy just wanted to be by her every second of the day, with Cassidy he felt at home, a place which he missed more and more each day.

Tommy made his way to the garage, punching in the numbers like he did last night and bent under the slowly rising door and made his way for the mudroom. He could hear a faint beat over the loud garage door closing shut after pushing the button on the wall. When the whirring of the mechanism stopped he could clearly hear the loud music through the door. Entering the room with cautious steps, he could smell the scent of bacon thick in the air and hear an off toned Cassidy belting out in song. Tommy stepped farther into the house and turned the corner into the kitchen with a confused and stunned face. He found Cassidy singing, more like yelling, into a spatula, a bun wildly swinging and bouncing on the top of her head, her oversized long sleeved shirt lifting slightly for Tommy to sneak a peak at the black cheekster panties she had on.

"The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun! Oh! Oh! Oh! Go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady." Cassidy belted out as she moved her way around the kitchen. Tommy, trying to keep himself composed, watched Cassidy's performance. Cassidy continued on, mauling Shania Twain's song with her crackly vocals. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I wanna be free, yeahhh, to feel the way I feel." She sang as she made her way up onto the counter. Tommy attempted to stifle his laugh though he was unsuccessful. He shook his head and covered his eyes as he laughed at the so called 'singer'. "MAN! I feel like a woman!" She screamed, sliding on her knees across the countertop. The overdramatic rockstar move caused Tommy to burst out into hysterics, barely able to catch his breath almost causing him to keel over.

The boisterous, booming laughter scared Cassidy enough to give her a small heart attack. She looked over to a teary eyed Tommy who had watched the whole Shania act, her cheeks flushing red as she dropped the spatula onto the marble. Catching his breath, Tommy struggled to make out a sentence. "What... the... you... can't..." He cried, doubling over onto the floor. Cassidy stood up on the counter and rubbed her marble counter burned knees before yelling at the crying teenager. "What the fuck, Tommy!" She screamed her face still red. "You fucking butchered that song, Cass!" He shouted with a wide toothy grin painted on his beat red, tear stained face. "Tommy, you know I'm an amazing singer so don't even try to deny my skills!" She shouted as she jumped off the counter and made her way to Tommy. "Yeah yeah, a natural Madonna." Tommy chuckled as he got up, looking at Cassidy as she lowered the next song that played throughout the house.

Tommy made his way past the embarrassed Cassidy to the stove and poked the crispy hash browns in the pan as well as undoing the foil of the sandwiches. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She snipped at him like her mother would do with her father. Tommy pinched a chunk of potatoes from the pan and popped it into his mouth. "Nothing." His words muffled by the food lodged in his mouth. "You better not be picking and snooping around that stove." She reprimanded him, giving him a slap in the head. Tommy pinched another hunk of crispy potatoes and dropped it into his mouth, a chunk dismembering itself and splattering on the floor. "Jesus, can you be a human? Use a plate, will yah! You know, those round things that can be paper or glass. A normal human being would use it to hold food on it." Cassie sneered in sarcasm. Tommy smiled grabbing a plate from the counter and piling a mountain of hash browns on it before grabbing one of the sandwiches from the edge of the stove. Cassidy followed in suit, her pile less overwhelming then Tommy's.

"This could possibly be the best bacon, egg and cheese you have ever made, Cass." Tommy burped after stuffing his face with food. Cassidy smiled, satisfied and pleased that Tommy had enjoyed her breakfast. "Remember that one time you tried flipping that pancake in the air like your dad does." Tommy laughed as he picked up his plate and glass and placed it in the sink. Of course Cassidy remembered, she had a burn mark to remind her, so did Tommy. "Yeah, well it would have been a successful ariel flip if you didn't push me out of the way." Cassidy spat playfully. "Maybe you shouldn't have burnt my arm with the pan, dumbass." Tommy snapped back, observing the large burn on his inner forearm. Cassidy rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter stool. "You fucking shouldn't have been in my way, Tommy. And might I remind you that you shoved me right into the freaking stove and I burnt my arm on that god damn metal thing you put the pans on." She tried explaining to him as she slumped onto the living room sofa.

Tommy made his way over to the open cushion next to her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." He mumbled as he sat down and took off his shoes. His body was sore and his eyelids were heavy, becoming very hard to keep open. The couch was large, long in length and wide in width, with worn in comfortable cushions. Cassie grabbed a large fleece blanket and spread it over her, offering the rest to Tommy who gratefully took it. Cassidy turned on the big screen tv and flipped through the channels, searching for a movie to watch. "Hey, go back to that." Tommy called as Cassidy passed a movie he liked. "What? This?" She asked with a confused look forming on her face. "Yeah, you never seen 'My Cousin Vinny'? Cassidy, it's a classic. And look, it just started." He smiled over to her as he shifted his arms, one laying over the back of the sofa and the other supporting under his head. "It better be good." She huffed. Tommy kicked her slightly to shut up as the movie began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Just wanna say I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. A lot of shit has been going on and I haven't been able to write, doesn't help to have writer's block either. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I really hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll get working on chapter 6 tomorrow. I promise! And thank you for reading and commenting and following along with the story! I really appreciate all your support! I love you! **

* * *

Cassidy woke up in Tommy's lap on the couch around 3pm. Another movie was playing on the tv, the volume on low. Cassidy didn't remember how far she got into 'My Cousin Vinny' before passing out. Heck, she didn't even remember ending up in Tommy's lap, his one arm propping his lazy head up, the other around her waist. She moved her head in his lap cautiously trying not to wake him up. Tommy shifted slightly, still asleep, causing Cassidy's head to fall right into his crouch. "Shit." Tommy mumbled as he stirred awake causing Cassidy to jump up from his lap. He looked at her with a tired smirk as her face remained startled. "Watch the cargo, will yah?" He half grumbled half chuckled. "Classy, Tommy. What makes you think I want to touch your dangly bits?" She snapped with a smirk. He gave her the 'oh-come-on' look and grinned. "Seriously, Cass. It's okay if you wanted to take a look at the family jewels. Maybe fondle them a bit. I'm always down." He winked. Cassidy rolled her eyes and smiled as she got off the couch, pulling Tommy with her.

Leading him upstairs, she pulled him into her room, closing the door. A shocked expression formed on Tommy's face, a hint of desire in his gray/blue eyes. "Straight to the point." Tommy smirked fixing his hands on the waistband of his pants. He could feel himself slightly harden at her forwardness. Cassidy made her way to her dresser and dug in it contents. Tommy watched her, confused to what she was searching for. Toys? Condoms? Lube? He grew harder at the thought. She pulled out what she was looking for and laid it on her bed. Her back towards him, she spoke. "Don't strain your dick, Tommy." She smirked as she looked at the two bathing suits on her bed. "Straps or strapless?" Cassidy asked Tommy. "What the fuck are you gonna do in a bathing suit, Cass? It's like 45 degrees outside." Tommy questioned her even more confused then what he already was. "I'm going in the hot tub. You're more then welcomed to join." She spat. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go nude. No bathing suit." Tommy shrugged with a smirk lying across his teeth. Cassidy loved when Tommy's smile showed his teeth. He didn't smile like that often, but when he did, she took in his perfectly imperfect teeth, so white and handsome though she loved the front snaggle tooth that slightly overlapped the other. She simply found it adorable.

"Tommy Riordan, you are not getting into my hot tub naked! Go in your boxers or something!" She shouted at him as she tried to his a small grin. "I'll surprise ya." He beamed with a wink. "Get out! I need to get changed!" She yelled at him as she pushed him out and closed the door. She began to strip out of her panties and oversized shirt and sauntered over to her bathing suit choices. Cassidy decided to go with the black twisted front push up top and the black low rise bikini bottoms. She moved over to the mirror, quickly checking herself out to see how she looked. Staring for a good long moment, Cassidy suddenly felt self conscious about going in the hot tub with this kind of bathing suit on. She'd worn it many times with her friends over the summer and publicly at the beach, but now, she felt exposed. Her breasts revealed the perfect amount of cleavage, her stomach tight with her belly button ring accentuating the look, her waist small, the hip bones slightly protruding, her thighs thick but toned. She wanted to impress Tommy, she wanted him to stare and gawk over her body, she wanted to feel his touch. She took in a deep breath, shook her hair out of the crazy bun on top of her head and made her way out of her room.

Cassidy made her way down the stairs and towards the garage. Her parents always had beer cases lying around the garage for bbqs and family parties, occasionally allowing Cassidy to have one or two. 'Corona or Budweiser?' She asked staring at the cases. She grabbed the Corona and headed back into the house and out towards the backyard. Sliding the door shut behind her, a broad backed figure came into her view. Tommy was taking off the cover of the hot tub while Cassidy watched the way his back and arm muscles worked, bulging and straining as he lifted the heavy cover up over his head, folding it in half before swinging it over again and letting it hang off the back of the tub. She carefully took in his wide thick shoulders as his body narrowed the lower she gazed down his back, the muscles indenting as they met in the middle of his lower back. The waist band of his boxer briefs laid low on his hips, tight around his ass. She could only imagine what the front looked like.

"Hmmm, you could take a picture. It'll last longer." Tommy smirked. Cassidy's eyes began to fog as she blinked until she could see clearly. She spoke as she walked over to the hot tub with the case in her hands. "Oh too bad, my camera broke." She laughed sarcastically, setting the Corona case on the cobbled stone cement and taking two beers out for Tommy and herself. She snapped off the caps and handed one to Tommy. "You think you're cool or something. Drinking beer in a hot tub when your parents aren't home." Tommy spat teasingly as he made his way into the hot tub. "Obviously, Tommy." She crossed her eyes in slight annoyance before she glanced at the front of his body. His abs were defined but not completely, his arms toned and the muscles round, and quickly stealing a look at the family jewels. 'Damn!' She thought to herself. Tommy held out a hand and helped her into the hot tub. The steam was starting to rise from the hot water as they both sunk down into their seats, covering their bodies from the cool outside air.

When she had bent down to grab the two beers for herself and him, her tits perked out of her top, forming two round plump clouds of soft flesh. Tommy tried not to stare at Cassidy, knowing having a hardy in the hot tub with her would be awkward. But the way she led him up to her room after he joked about sneaking a peek of his package, she had to be somewhat interested. And the fact that she wanted to go in the hot tub, so she could wear a bikini in front of him and drink; she had to know that the hot tub only makes you more drunk. But he couldn't control himself. He couldn't take his eyes off Cassidy; her sleek arms, curvy yet petite waist and the way her bottoms rode low on her hips, the curve and roundness of her ass and breasts, her thick juicy legs. Tommy needed to stop thinking about her or his cock would be hard as a rock soon.

After three beers, Cassidy had an amazing buzz where as Tommy was nursing his fifth beer, feeling carefree and giddy. They laughed when Tommy mentioned how much of a badass Cassidy had become since the last time her saw her. "I'd never think my Cassidy would be back talking a teacher." Tommy laughed and shook his head in disbelief while taking another sip of his beer. Cassie giggled, her cheeks flushed. "I was worse last year if you can believe it. She created that bullshit step stool punishment because of me. Even named it 'The Parker'." Tommy continued to shake hi head in disbelief. "What else did you and Allegra do to that woman? No doubt she deserved." Tommy wondered and took another gulp. Cassidy rested her head against the hard head cushion, thinking of other things she had done to the Mrs. Duncan. "Hmm... You know how back in the day, nuns use to smack kids' hands with rulers?" She asked. Tommy shook his head in agreement and straightened up to listen to the story. "Well, she decided to pull out the ruler punishment on us, mostly Ellie and me. Got some scars on my hand to prove it." Cassidy held out her hands to show Tommy some faded scars. He took her hand, examining it thoroughly, rubbing his wet pruny thumb over the textured skin.

"So, one time I fell asleep in class, woke up to a nasty burning stingy pain on my hand. The bitch slashed my hand with a metal ruler." Cassidy began to explain before being interrupted by Tommy. "I'm sorry... She fucking slashed your hand?! Cassie, that's illegal." His face turned to stone and an angry fire started in the pit of his stomach. 'A fucking teacher scarred Cassie.' He thought to himself. "I kinda deserved it. Called her a 'cunt' some days before. But, Ellie and me got her back. We put super glue on her seat the next day, she sat right down in it, and when she went to stand back up, the ass part of her pants ripped off. It was priceless." Cassidy laughed as she drank her beer. Tommy laughed slightly, still angry about how that woman was still teaching. "Cass, didn't you try and get her fired for hitting you?" Tommy questioned. "No proof she did it. I mean obviously she did it in class but none of my classmates stepped forward and said anything. Ellie obviously did but we both have a bad rep in the Dean's office." Cassidy chuckled. "I don't really care though. It's fucking hysterical to just piss her off. And it's my last year. There wouldn't be any point in getting her fired now." She shrugged and downed her beer.

Tommy moved on to his seventh Corona, laying his head back, staring out on the darkening sky. The air was chilly on his wet face and neck, though he was warm in the hot tub. They had been in the water for almost two hours, talking, laughing and drinking as it grew later. He knew he was on the fine line of a great buzz to being officially drunk, and as for Cassie, the both knew she was in her 'giggly drunk' stage. Tommy heard her shiver in the water and turned his attention towards Cassie. "You cold?" He asked subtly. She nodded her head and then spoke. "Buts, I'm gonna stay out heres a little longer." She slurred adding extra syllables to her words. Tommy moved to the keypad on the paneling and raised the temperature before moving back to his spot and opening his arm out. "Come here." He mumbled, softly grasping her wrist and pulling Cassidy to him. She wrapped her free arm around his body, waiting for heat to kick in again. "We gonna have a sleep over again?" Cassidy grinned into Tommy's chest. "Of course. But you have to promise to tuck me into bed and read me a bed time story." Tommy laughed as he took the last sip of his last beer while grazing free hand along her wet arm. "I don't think I can do that." She giggled. "Why's that?" Tommy smiled. "I can't think straight right now." She laughed feeling Tommy's body shudder as he chuckled along with her.

"Have I ever told you how funny you are, Cass?" Tommy looked down at her. "Nope! You should tell me it some more." She smiled up at him. "You are, Cass. You're always making me laugh somehow. Not to mention you're gorgeous." He thoughts slipped out of his mouth before he realized what he said. She sat up and moved from his chest. "You're supposed to say that. You're my best friend, it's in the handbook. Duh!" She giggled. Feeling confident from the beer, he talked himself into telling her how he felt; how he had been feeling since he saw her Friday. It was only a day she was back in his life, but it all felt right to him, like she was only supposed to be with him and no one else. He'd grow the balls and kiss those temptingly soft lips of hers and tell Cassidy that he has grown feelings for her. "Even if I was some random person on the street, I'd still tell you you're gorgeous." He brought his hand to her face, his thumb skimming over the scraggly scar on her lower lip. "You're even more beautiful with the scars, Cassie." He whispered to her, his head lowering to hers. "You really think that?" She asked, her gold eyes starring into his. "I don't think it, Cass, I know it." His voice soft yet husky and warm on her face, his lips inches from hers.

She bit her lower lip, breaking eye contact from Tommy. Her lower stomach began to flutter from the intensity of his stare, her body shaking under his touch, waiting for him to move in on her. She wanted it, needed his full soft lips on her, his hands on her waist pulling her towards him. She nervously waited for him. He slowly moved in, hesitant to press his lips to hers. Her lip quivered in anticipation. "Kiss me already." She whispered softly. With her permission, Tommy pressed his lips to hers, softly kissing her chapped lips as she kissed back. Tommy deepened the kiss, pulling her onto his lap, Cassidy straddling him, kissing harder as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist, his hands cupping her around ass cheeks. Cassidy's lips parted allowing Tommy to search her mouth with his tongue, skimming and dancing along with hers, entangling themselves with each other. Her hands moved down his chest to his abs, feeling and grabbing at the muscle as his hand glided up her back, pulling her closer. After a few moments, Tommy broke the kiss, his hands entangled in her wet locks, both of their breathing deep and heavy. "Why don't we go dry off first and warm up." Tommy suggested, his thumbs caressing her wet cheeks. Cassidy nodded, slowly removing herself from Tommy and climbing out of the tub.

Tommy turned off the jets and put the cover back on with hast, his skin filling with goosebumps from the cold air. Cassidy picked up the empty bottles and ran towards the sliding door as Tommy grabbed the case and the rest of the bottles. Once inside, they disposed of the bottles and put away the extra beer. "Do you have a change of clothes?" Cassidy asked, stopping halfway up the stairs. "Yeah. Out in the car." He responded, grabbing his keys from the kitchen table and running out the front door to his car. He dug around and grabbed his bag, thinking back to what Mama P use to say. _"Walking home in cold wet swim trunks will make your manhood shrivel up and no woman wants a shriveled up manhood." _He laughed at the saying when he was a kid but now he definitely knew what she exactly meant. He felt his cock shrink the more he stayed out in the cold with his wet boxers on.

Cassidy ran up stairs, freaking out about what had happened back in the hot tub. The sudden shock brought her out of her drunken state while the adrenaline rush sent her heart beating at a dangerously rapid pace. This was what she had wanted, for Tommy to kiss her and tell her he had some sort of feelings that were more then their best friend relationship. Butterflies flew up her stomach when she thought about the way he had his lips on hers, the way his hands wildly yet in control roamed and searched respectfully around her body, not pressing to go any further. It was like a trial run that was successful and now she wanted to start the official race. Cassidy changed out of her wet bathing suit and into a sports bar, oversized tee shirt and a pair of cheekster panties.

She made her way back down stairs, body still trembling from the sensations in the hot tub. Tommy was on the couch in a white tee shirt and black shorts, flipping through the channels on the tv. She took a seat on the middle cushion, some what confused on what to do now. "Here, you look cold." Tommy said handing her the fleece blanket. She fixed it around herself still sitting in the same position until Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "Giving me the cold shoulder?" He smirked, whispering deeply into her ear as goosebumps set out over her legs. "No. I just..." She smiled self consciously as Tommy interrupted her. "Yeah yeah." He smiled kissing her neck softly. She moved the blanket over him and snuggled herself into Tommy as he adjusted his arms around her. A quick thought ran through Cassidy's head as Tommy flipped through the channels of the tv in search for a movie. 'This isn't Tommy. It's the alcohol making him say and do things.' She thought as he spoke. "Only 'Scream' is on tonight. Is that good enough or we can pick something out?" He asked behind her, his words didn't even slur. 'Maybe he isn't that drunk?' She asked herself.

"Or you can stare off into space too. That works." Tommy chuckled after a moment of silence went by. "Oh, sorry. I just zoned out, that's all. Yeah 'Scream' is good. I haven't actually seen the whole thing." She told him, turning her attention to the movie. As the movie progressed on, Tommy had pressed a few kisses to Cassidy's head and gently glided his fingers along her arm, sending butterflies soaring through her body. She felt her eyes grow heavy as the movie played, her mind drifting into a light sleep. Tommy nudged Cassidy slightly before whispering into her ear. "Come on, let's get you to bed lightweight." She knew there was a smirk on his face so she simply bit his thigh. "I'm drunk, not deaf Tommy." She sneered struggling to get her body upright on the couch. Tommy stood up with ease and snuck his arms under her knees and around her back to lift her up into his arms. "At you pace, it would have been easier just to leave you on the couch." He laughed making his with into the hallway before turning towards the stairs. "I hate you. I told you that before, right?" Cassidy's sarcasm poured out. She quickly flicked Tommy's ear with her finger as he brought her into the guest room and plopped her down on the huge bed. "You did not just flick my ear. What are you? My grandma?" Tommy spat, hovering over her body. "Yup! Makes perfect sense. I'm your grandmother that happens to be younger then you and bore your father." She rolled her eyes. Tommy shook his head in disgust. "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that come outta yah mouth."

Tommy turned to the right towards the guest bedroom. "My bed is that way." Cassidy hesitantly spoke as she looked over Tommy's shoulder. Tommy merely smirked. "You did say we were having a sleepover tonight, unless you don't want to?" From the look of Cassidy's face, Tommy's heart sank a little. He hadn't planned on doing anything sexual with Cassie. It had never been a thought for Tommy. He had always wanted her but it wasn't the sexual want that other guys would have. Tommy wanted to hold her in his arms, her coconut scent sending his heart into a flutter. He wanted nuzzle his face into her neck and soft hair, just feel her touch on his skin. He had never thought about 'fucking' Cassidy or any sort of sexual intimacy for that matter. For Tommy, it was more of being with Cassidy then being inside her, he could never corrupt his girl.

Tommy stopped in his tracks and let Cassie to the floor. She stared at him intently before opening her mouth. "I just need to grab my sleeping bag." She joked and ran off to her room quickly. "Yeah, I know you're just going to grab Sir Shittington. You always kept that creepy shittin' stuffed thing on the edge of your bed." Tommy called from over his shoulder as he walked into the guest room and flicked on the dim night table lamp. "Hey, hey! Don't make fun of Mr. Sittington. You're just jealous cause he's in my bed every night and you aren't." Cassie spat as she emerged from the hallway and into the room with a large stuffed dog in her arms. Tommy took the sight in and shook his head in embarrassment. "You know you love it, Tommy." She smiled as she placed the dog's awkward face in front of hers. "That thing is just fucking creepy. It's staying in the corner and no where near my bed." Tommy said in a serious voice as he slipped under the covers. "It's okay Mr. Sittington, you can sleep with us in the big comfy bed." A baby voice spoke to the dog. "No. That 'stuffed animal' smells like shit." Tommy detested. "It's okay. I still love you." Cass cooed as she placed the stuffed dog at the foot of the bed and snuck under the blankets.

Tommy reached over to turn of the lights, lightly brushing over Cassidy's small frame. Her skin was still cold against his, sending a quick wave of goosebumps over his body. "You're freezing." Tommy whispered from his pillow. "I'm always cold. Why are we whispering? It's only us here." She asked softly though a hint of confusion was in her tone. "I guess I'm just use to whispering when we talk in here." Tommy mumbled back. He always felt closer to Cassidy when they whispered together in the guest room, like they had their own little secrets that no one else was allowed to hear, that if they whispered it would just be between them. Cassidy shifted her way towards Tommy until she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "Tommy..." She started softly. The thought had been racing through her mind since they both got out of the hot tub. She wanted to know, no, she needed to know what had happened before. 'Was it the alcohol? Was it real Tommy and not drunk ballsy Tommy?' She had asked herself multiple times when they had lounged on the couch together and he was kissing her from above. Now Cassidy would ask him, but she knew Tommy was never open when it came to anything with feelings. He had locked them up in a impenetrable vault the day his mother had died and he had never showed any sort of emotion since; except for tonight in the hot tub and last night when Tyler had attacked her. Cassidy didn't hear Tommy respond to her. "Cass?" He questioned. She blinked and sucked in a deep breath of air. "What.. happened back... there... before?" She couldn't think of how she wanted to word her question.

Silence filled the dark tense room for what felt like eternity. "You mean... in the hot tub?" Tommy asked. He then shifted his body upright and leaned his back against the headboard. Cassie moved carefully and rested her head against the board as her stomach turned over inside her. Her face became hot and sweaty, her heart racing uncontrollably, her body numb. "Mhmm." Tommy cleared his throat as he found Cassidy's silhouette in the night. "Look, Cass." He sighed. He didn't know what to say. He was never good with explaining how he felt, he had disregarded any emotions towards anyone. But this was Cassidy Parker, his best friend since they were tiny kids, the girl who knew everything about him and was there for him through thick and thin. Of course he had feelings for her and he found it somewhat obvious that she may have something for him too. He wanted to tell her how he couldn't stop thinking about her when they were apart all those years and how seeing her for the first time in 9 years made his heart skip beats. But he had plans after his senior year of high school, plans that would be difficult for Cassidy to be a part of. "You know I'm not good with this sort of shit, Cass." Tommy grunted. "Please. Tommy." Cassidy begged him, tears forming around the rims of her eyes. He sat for another moment, debating with himself about what he should do. His plans after high school were risky, no sure outcome of what would happen after he went through with them.

He'd tell Cassidy how he felt about what had happened before, the truth that he had feelings for her, always had feelings for her, and see where it took them. He was ready for something to happen between them, he only wanted it to be with her, whatever 'it' was. He'd eventually tell her his plans after graduation and hope she would stick with him through it all. Tommy grunted and let out another sigh. He had Cass waiting long enough, she must have been ready to puke. "Cass. Look. I... well... believe me, I don't regret what happened in the hot tub. And I meant what I said in there, you know, about you being beautiful and all. Fuck, I'm not good with this shit." He cursed in frustration. An angry sigh left his chest. Cassidy sat, gazing at Tommy intently, waiting to understand what he was trying to say, shocked he was even trying to express himself to her. Tommy groaned, trying to think of what to say. "The thing is Cass... I have a lot of shit going on with my life and I know there's gonna be fuck ton more later. But if you could just... be mine... stay with me through it and ride it out...I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want us... but I need to know if you'll ride this shit out with me." Tommy finally explained, a hand running through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Cassidy remained silent, taking in the words Tommy had just spoken to her, understanding the gist of what he wanted. Tommy wanted something between them, he was serious for an 18 year old, but Tommy was always serious when he talked about something important and meant every word he said. Cassidy knew since she was small that there was something destined to be between them. She had stayed away from all the guys who had took interest in her, knowing that it she was suppose to have something with Tommy Conlon. He wasn't just her best friend. She wasn't her true self when Tommy wasn't there. Cassidy knew she was way too young to think ahead about her future with Tommy and have a strong commitment to him but she knew he was supposed to be in it. "Tommy, you're my best friend. You've always been, no one could replace you. You know that, right? We have gone through endless amounts of shit together. I've always been by your side, right?" Cassidy asked him softly. Tommy simply shook his head 'yes'. "Don't you think I would be with you through the shit that will happen later on?" Cassidy asked again. "I don't know. Would you?" Tommy asked. Cassidy made her way over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a heads up; It's a year later so Tommy is about 19 and Cassidy will be turning 19.**

* * *

"You know what next month is?" Cassidy asked spraying herself with bug repellant again. The smell of the clear liquid burnt Tommy's nostril as the strong toxic smelling odor gathered in a haze around his head. "September?" He coughed into his shoulder. Cassidy whacked him softly. "Do you wanna get eaten alive out here?!" She asked him in a sarcastic tone. The long bright summer nights from June and July began to darken earlier as mid August rolled around. Crackling from the fire pit filled the dark quiet night while Tommy and Cassidy warmed themselves in its' heat. "No, not really. But considering the smell from that shit is ratchet, I'll take the risk of being bitten." Cassidy simply shrugged at Tommy's response. "You didn't answer my question, Tommy. Come on, it's something special!" Cassie smiled as she bounced on Tommy's lap. "You're leaving me to go to UPenn. I don't see anything special about that." Tommy took his hands off her waste and placed them behind his head. Cassidy's face twisted in annoyance from Tommy's comment. He had been given her shit here and there over the summer about her going four hours away to Philly for school. She felt guilty for going so far but it was either UPenn or UCONN and UCONN was even farther; the trip would take about seven hours.

Cassidy's stomach turned. "You know, you make me feel like shit when you say that. You're lucky I'm not going seven hours away to UCONN. At least I thought Philly would be better for us." She crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed and hurt that Tommy was bringing this up again. They had a heated argument about it back at a graduation party Cassidy's parents threw for them both in May. He ended up storming out of the back yard and didn't return for three hours. And when he did, he got plastered and passed out. This was the last thing Cassidy wanted to fight about, especially when she was leaving in two weeks. She wanted the tension between her and Tommy to disappear and be back to the way things were in last September. "Hey." Tommy pulled on her chin, breaking her from her trance. Cassidy looked at him with annoyed eyes. "We went over this. You do what you have to do. I'll do what I need to do. We leave it at that. I support you and you support me, right kiddo?" He told her. Tommy knew there was tension with Cassidy going away to school. He worried over the things that would happen behind his back while she was away. Tommy trusted Cassidy, with no doubt in his mind, he knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. But he wasn't going to be there to look out for his girl, to let everyone know she's his. Not to mention, his trust issues with people, all starting back with his father and Brendan. It was just one of those thoughts that kept him up at night.

"Mhmm." Cassidy closed her eyes and rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. She listened to the popping noise of the fire wood that was shooting out tiny orange spots in night sky and, of course, Tommy's steady breathing pattern, the beat of his heart pumping along. "Our one year, kiddo." Tommy whispered roughly into Cassidy's ear. He left a soft kiss on her forehead and gently rocked her in his arms. She smiled, never doubting that Tommy would ever forget anything that happened between them.

She was leaving in two days. His girl was going off to college four hours away and who knew when he was going to see her next. The past year had been unreal with Cassidy. He remembered when Cassie had first told her parents that he was back in Pittsburgh, let alone even being together, Mrs. Parker's cheeks were streaked with tears. And when Tommy had walked through the front door, like he did back when he was kid, like he was part of the family, she nearly broke down in hysterics. Mama P had missed her little Tommy, though he wasn't so little anymore. "What the fuck happened to my little Tommy boy?" She had cried out with a smile, trying to squeeze the thick teenager into her arms. Tommy had simply said with a smile, "Nothing happened to your little Tommy boy." Mama had known Tommy would always be the little boy who snuck lolipops for Cassidy when she lost their races back home. He'd always be the little boy who asked for favors even though he should know Mama would do anything for . Parker had popped open up a cold brewski for Tommy and patted him on the back, like a proud father would. "We missed you, Tommy. Welcome home." Cassidy's father had choked up before downing the lump in his throat with the cold liquid. Tommy was like the son he never had but always wanted. He took pride in that boy and loved him as if he was his own son.

Tommy remembered the multiple arguments him and his father would get into, or the fights between him and Brendan about Tess, Brendan's girlfriend, how she was tearing Brendan away from Tommy, how Brendan was never there for Tommy and was always doing something with Tess, how he was never there when Tommy needed him most. He'd show up on Cassie's front porch, no questions asked, she'd drag him in and lay with him on the guest bed. Cassidy had known that Tommy's family life was difficult and stressful on him. She made sure to be there for him when he was seeing red with them and she knew Tommy saw red all the time with his father and brother. Of course, Tommy appreciated how she didn't try intervene and ask questions, she'd let him be and calm down. He was thankful for the Parkers. They were his second family, the family he loved to be with and accepted him.

But Cassidy, his girl, had always been there from the start. Tommy knew things between would be tense and on edge with her away at school and him starting his hardcore, three a day, MMA training. Tommy had started training right after graduation and already put on 15 pounds of pure muscle. He was working out three times a day, three hours each session, six days a week. He couldn't forget working the night shifts at the nearby construction site for some cash to save up. Keeping Cass in the picture had been hard over the summer but he knew she was worth it. Who else would he have? Who else would he want to have?

And here she was standing in front of him in a mint green, high low dress. Her tan glowing against the soft mint color. Even with her wedges on she was still a few inches shorter then Tommy. "You clean up nice." Cassidy smiled a bright white smile. She moved her long wavy hair over her shoulder and snuck an arm around Tommy's. "Oh, this? This is something I just threw together. You know, fashionista and all." Tommy joked as he looked at his jeans and white cotton tee shirt. "You look clean cut. I'm quite shocked to not see you in track pants or workout shorts." Cassidy teased as she stole a kiss from Tommy. "You don't look to bad yourself, kid." Tommy smirked and won another kiss out of her. He looked at her glowing golden eyes and smiled. "Ready to go?" He lead her to his car and opened the door for her like a gentlemen. Tommy was kinda rough around the edges... very rough around the edges, like a steak knife's ridges, but he knew how a girl should be treated, especially a girl who meant more to him then she realized.

He slipped into the driver's seat and revved the engine. His back stiffened awkwardly for a moment before he let out a sigh. He looked over at Cassie, taking in her beauty as she sat in the seat next to him. "Hey, Cass." Tommy called to her. She looked over, a bit lower lip smile spread across her face. "Hmm?" Cass caught attention of his stare. "I know communication has been off this summer. I'm really trying to get these workouts over with so I can come see you at school." He told her in a soft voice; well what was soft for Tommy. A lump grew inside of her throat. She hated when Tommy switched over from tough, rugged, intense to mushy (well what was mushy for him), sorry, and worried. She hated how he would feel bad and apologize for things being so distant between them. She always felt as if she didn't deserve it. "I know, Tommy. I know you're trying. Let's just... you know, enjoy tonight. Me and you." Cassidy said as she tried to hold back any tears. "Alright." Tommy mumbled. He leaned in and kissed her, his plush lips soft against hers at first, then harder, rougher for a few moments before he pulled away and shifted the car into drive. He rested his hand on her thigh instead of the gear shift where he'd usually put his hand. Cassidy's stomach flew with butterflies as Tommy softly grazed her skin, his calloused fingers and palm running over her smooth skin like silk. Her hand moved over his, holding it lightly. She smiled to herself, a smile full of hope.

They had been on the road for about twenty minutes, passing the apartment buildings and market strips of Downtown Pittsburg. She looked out the passenger window, taking in the view of the area as the summer sun started to make its' descent behind the horizon. The music played softly in the background, Sugar Ray's "Into Yesterday". "You ever been downtown?" Tommy asked Cassidy, his eyes still on the road in front of him. He rounded his shoulders and stretched his back slightly before hissing at the feeling. "A couple times. Just with my parents, though, never by myself." She told him, her eyes fixed on a teenager with a boom box on his shoulder. "You worried or something, kid?" Tommy smirked, following her gaze on the guy, his basketball short hanging far below his ass. She looked over at Tommy, worry lingered on her face for a moment before she shook off the feeling. "Nah. If I get attacked I know someone will save me." Cassidy grinned. "It ain't gonna be me, kiddo. I got this shirt at Ralph Lauren. Can't be getting into a tussle with this bad boy on." Tommy chuckled sarcastically. "Oh that's right. I totally forgot you shop at Ralph Lauren and drop $45 on a plain white tee shirt." Cassidy laughed while rolling her eyes. "Gotta look good for the babes." He smirked and waited to see the reaction on his girl's face. "Cause you can get babes." She laughed. "Funny, cause Mama P said I can get any girl as long as my swim trunks aren't wet and causing my dick to shrivel up." Tommy chuckled. Cassidy bursted out into hysterics. "She actually said that! Oh my God. Never again!" She cried, doubling over.

Tommy parallel parked into spot in front of white building with a large stone fountain displaying waterworks. "Is this where we're eating?" Cassidy whispered, her body unable to move from the sight she was seeing. "Yeah. I've been working nights at the site so I could save up and take you here." Tommy confessed as he ran a hand through his short brown hair and pulled on his neck. Cassidy's mouth dropped. "What? Tommy, why?" She gasped as shock struck her body. "I wanted show how... um, how much, you know, you mean to me. Thought it'd be nice for a 'one year' thing." Tommy hesitated as he shuffled his feet in circular motions on the sidewalk pavement. Cassidy turned to him, her hair and dress softly whipping in the small breeze. "Babe, I don't need a big fancy dinner to show me how much I mean to you. The fact that you're breaking your back, literally breaking your back, to take me out places shows more then enough. Tommy, I saw you stiffen it and try to roll it out in the car. Take a break, will you?" A hint of concern seeped out of her voice. Tommy snaked an arm around her waste and pulled her towards the entrance of Bigelows Grille. "Tommy." A stern voice belted out of her. "I'm fine. Stop worrying." He grumbled as he opened the door and talked to the hosts.

The breeze was warm and calm, the sun was barely above the horizon. The hostess had seated them outside to enjoy the last bits of the summer sun before the cool night laid out over downtown. "I don't get why they give you 10 different fucking forks to use!" Tommy exclaimed as he picked up each for to analyze. Cassidy giggled at the bewildered face on Tommy. "Can you please tell me what's different between these two? I'm literally stumped." He held up to forks in front of her face. She twisted her face and squinted her eyes trying to find something that would be different between the two utensils. "I'm just as baffled. They look exactly the same!" She laughed as Tommy called over the waiter. "Yeah, um, I think you guys gave me way to many forks. I'm good with just this one. So you can just take those away." Tommy told the waiter in a funny yet condescending way. Cassidy tried hard not to laugh at the face on the waiter as he cleared away the extra forks from Tommy's placemat. "Thanks, buddy." He told the waiter and smiled at Cassidy. "I'm never going out to eat with you again." She laughed, her cheeks blushing from embarrassment. "I bet you the charge you for the amount of forks you use during your meal." Tommy chuckled.

Their food had came just as the sun was setting. Tommy and Cassidy talked about memories that happened throughout the last year; their undefeated pong team, Kobe Ballers, the spontaneous road trips up to New York and New Jersey, the devious antics played on Mrs. Duncan. They had laughed until their abs were sore, they smiled until their mouths hurt. Being with Tommy had made Cassidy the happiest she's ever been. He was so different from the other guys who had tried to date her; usually stuck up and fake. Where as Tommy, he was real, always told things the way he saw it, he was so bolted up like a vault and stubborn but always made sure Cassie was his first priority. His touch made her feel safe, his smile caused her to become weak at the knees, the way he looked at her with his penetrating gray/blue eyes made it seem as if Cassie was the apple of his eye.

Tommy held Cassidy's hand tight as the walked up the stone pathway of a nearby park. The air was now cool, the street lights dimly lit up the path as they walked slowly through the calm peaceful wilderness. They came across a bench and decided to sit for moment and gaze out at the small pond before them. The rush of the water and summer cicadas chirp filled the area while Cassidy and Tommy remained silent though, silence was never really between them. Just them being their together, drinking in a gorgeous view spoke for them. As the darkness of the night rolled in, the couple made their way back home. "Okay, so you're telling me you wouldn't buy a toilet seat that weighed you before and after you pooped?" Cassidy sat in dumbfounded. "I don't think I wanna know how much my shit weighs..." Tommy stated in a disapproving tone. "Seriously? I'd buy that in a heart beat!" Cassidy laughed while fiddling with the radio stations. "There is seriously something wrong with you, kiddo. Please tell me why I'm dating you again?" She perked up and turned in her seat towards Tommy. "Oh well, I'm obviously the funniest person you ever met..." She started until Tommy interrupted her. "Which is a lie..." He chuckled. "And then there's the fact that I'm a kick ass beer pong partner!"

Tommy scoffed once he heard the comment. "You're really funny, Cass. I'm the one that carried the team. Don't try to deny it!" He laughed accusingly. "Wait! Woah! There was that one time at Ella's! I totally had your back there!" Cassie pointed out, her eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh, you mean that one time you swatted the ball from the cup? Yup, you really had my back." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah! You're just too much of a 'bro' to accept the fact that I have better pong skills." Cassidy snickered. "Don't ever 'bro' me again. It's totally against the 'bro code'." Tommy smiled playfully. They pulled up in front of Cassidy's house though they both lingered outside the car for a while, not wanting the other to leave. "Thank you for tonight, Tommy. I'm so lucky to have you, you know. You treat me amazingly and I can't thank you enough for loving me." Cassidy looked up to Tommy, her golden hazel orbs getting lost in Tommy's gray/blue sea. "Before you go, I gotcha a little somethin'." Tommy opened the rear passenger door and shuffled items around till he found what he was searching for. Turning around, he cleared his throat and held out a gift bag, blue and green tissue paper spewing messily out of the top. "Well, I know that you were definitely the one who wrapped it." Cassie laughed taking it out of his hands. "Don't be hatin' on my girft wrapping skills." He joked.

Sifting through the bag, she pulled out a carmel colored teddy bear wearing athletic shorts and boxing gloves. "Tommy, he's adorable!" She cooed as she cuddled the bear in her arms. "Now you can replace Sir Shittington on your bed. He'll watch out for you when I'm not there at UPenn." Tears began to rim around Cassidy's eyes as she dug into the gift bag again. She pulled out a black wooden picture frame. Protected behind the glass was a picture of her and Tommy in Allegra's backyard, Cassidy had climbed on Tommy's back and shoved his hood over his head, her smile beaming as Tommy grinned, the way Cassidy loved, with his slightly crooked tooth peaking out as he tried to grab the hood off his head while looking at his girl. It was Tommy's favorite picture of them, silly and goofy, the way they always were when they were with each other, open and ridiculous, never judging what the other had to say. "I love this picture, the night at Allegra's when ate it on the concrete and messed up my knee." Cassidy smiled as she looked at the rough patchy scar on her right knee. "And I patched you up like you were a five year old." Tommy laughed. Cassidy giggled at the memory and said, "You even went and asked Ella's mom for a lollipop to give me!" Tommy blushed slightly remembering how ridiculous he felt asking Allegra's mom for a lollipop. She probably thought he was weird or off his rocker.

Cassidy pulled out the last item in the gift bag, a small silver box, wrapped in a silver bow. 'There is no way Tommy wrapped the bow.' Cassidy giggled to herself. She felt bad she had to ruin the small bow but quickly pushed the guilty feeling aside when she uncovered the small box. Inside, on a square shaped cotton fabric, laid a single silver wire, circular band. Dangling off the band were small silver circle shaped charms with little symbols engraved on them. Cassidy carefully picked up the bracelet, her breath hitching and her eyes tearing even more. She studied all five circular charm on the bracelet. Tommy spoke softly, explaining what each charm was. "The four leaf clover is luck, how lucky I am to have you in my life, how lucky I am to have met you." He laughed at the next charm. "The soccer ball is for when you scored your first goal on me, back when were were 8 or 9, and I LET you score on me." Cassidy giggled and rebuttled his comment. "Don't be sour because a girl scored on you." He smiled and moved on to the next charm. "The apple is for how great of students we were this year." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "The boxing glove represents me and how I'll always fight for you no matter how hard times get. And the number 1 is for our first year together."

Tommy stared at Cassie with soft eyes as tears rolled down her face while putting on the bracelet. "I love you, Tommy. Thank you so much." She sobbed softly into his shoulder as he pulled her into his massive body for a hug. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you, Cassie." He whispered into her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry these updates are so spaced out. I'm getting ready to go back to Stockton so I have been busy. Thank you again to all those reading the story and following along! It really means a lot! Love you all! Enjoy! **

* * *

"So wait, you never told me how the parties are!" Allegra exclaimed over Cassidy's speaker phone. She doodled in the top corner of her notebook. Thank God her roommate liked to do her homework in the library, it gave Cassidy her privacy to talk to her friends on the phone. "Ella, they are like 20 times better then your parties." Cassidy explained. "You're kidding me right? I threw the best parties in high school! Everyone knew that too!" Ella gasped in shock. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but your parties look like shit compared to the ones at UPenn." Cassidy stated as she grabbed her index cards out of her desk and began overviewing her notes for a test Friday. "Wow, I'm hurt. Hey, have you heard from Tommy?" Allegra asked curiously. Cassidy let out a worried, annoyed sigh. "No, I haven't. It's been a couple of weeks since I saw or heard from him over Thanksgiving break." Allegra was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Cass. Did something happen over break that?" She questioned, trying to piece out what was going on with her best friend and Tommy. "Nothing bad happened over break, we were like our normal selves, like we were in high school. I mean, obviously it's a lot harder cause he's working and training 24/7 and I'm in class and stuff but we were doing well September to the end of November." She explained to her friend.

"Well, you do come home this week for winter break. I'm sure you'll see him and things will be okay." Allegra reassured Cassidy. "Yeah, I hope so. Look, I have to study for this test on Friday. I'll call you when I'm on my way home for break." Cassidy told Ella. "Don't worry, Cass. It will all work out. Yeah, call me! Good luck on your test! Love you!" Ella ended the phone call and allowed Cassie to continue on with her note cards. She couldn't have Tommy worry her when a final was coming up in a couple of days. She had tried calling and messaging his phone and even called the Conlon house phone but Paddy had drunkly told her Tommy was working at the site. Cassidy knew she would hear from him and not worry. She had to focus on her test and do well on her last final. Then she would be home for a month and a half and things with Tommy would pick up right where they left off over Thanksgiving break. Though she worried that Tommy had forgotten about her, that he didn't feel the spark they use to have. She felt bile rise in her throat but swallowed hard to keep it down. Cassidy couldn't think like that. She shook her head and reached for her phone, tapping the screen to pull up a blank text message box addressed to Tommy. She punched in a bunch of buttons that lead up to the message that consisted of 'I miss you, babe! I'll get to see you in three days!' She hit send and tried to focus on her index cards and her test on Friday.

It was chilly out though Tommy was sweating up a storm. He had stripped off his black hoodie to reveal a sweat soaked white long sleeved shirt. His hair was somewhat long for his taste and was matted to his forehead and neck, the short strands stringy and dark. Tommy was beyond exhausted, he worked at the site on six hour shifts and then trained for another nine hours. He had barely anytime to sleep, eat or shower let alone tend to his girlfriend. He felt horrible. Tommy knew Cassidy was probably worried about him and their relationship at the moment; it was rocky, he knew it. The both knew it. He hadn't been able to see her since Thanksgiving and he hadn't even had the energy to send her a quick message to let her know he missed her and loved her. He was a shitty boyfriend and he knew it.

At noon, the last whistle blew letting the workers know their shift was up and signaling the next set of construction site workers to punch in and head to the boss for their tasks. Tommy lifted the yellow hard hat off his head and wiped away the sweat that was gathering in his matted hair with his sleeve. He quickly punched out and began to make his way over to his older beat up Caddie. "Hey, Tommy. Rough day today, huh?" A tanner colored guy strolled up along Tommy, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't everyday, Manny?" Tommy tiredly smirked. He turned the corner and spotted his car. "Man, if you're free tonight, I'm having some of the guys over for a beer or two." Manny offered. Manny was older then Tommy by three years, though they clicked instantly when Tommy first started at the site. Manny would always have some of the guys over for a beer and some football, he always invited Tommy though he knew his tight schedule.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair and gripped at his neck before pulling out a toothpick from his sweat pant pocket. "Manny, I got training tonight. I'm sorry, man. I'm on a tight schedule, you know, I don't even have time for my girl." Manny looked over Tommy, the kid was exhausted; bags buried under his eyes, his hair long and unattended to, his shoulders slumped over. Manny was even surprised the kid was still alive at this point, Tommy looked rough. "Hey, I hear ya' Tommy. Look, you know, you need to take some time off. Look at what you're doing to yourself. You walk around like a crippled 60 year old. Lay off with the work and go see Cassie. When's the last time you even talked to her?" Manny questioned as worry spread over his face. Manny had known about Tommy's troubles with making time for Cassie and the resentment he had in his household. Hell, Manny was probably the only one who knew how bad it was besides Cassidy. "I don't even know. Look, I gotta go or I'll be late for the gym." Tommy said, pushing aside the Cassie situation. "Call me if you need anything, kid." Manny said and slapped Tommy on the back as Tommy made his way into his car.

It smelt of sticky metal, sweat and musky leather, the stench Tommy had come accustom to the past couple of months. He gave a slight nod to the guy at the desk and set a trail to the locker rooms of the older looking gym as he searched for his trainer. His trainer, unfortunately for Tommy, was his own father; the only man Tommy loathed with an unbearable passion. Tommy entered the small locker area and took his seat on the bench, figuring his father was at the bar pounding a beer before making his way over to train him. Typical. Tommy cracked his neck and stuck a toothpick in between his plump lips after spending about ten minutes in the locker room before standing and making his way to in search for the gym owner and close family friend, Frank.

It was empty for a Friday afternoon as Tommy found Frank in the ring, training a heavyset fighter who was actually fast and diligent for a man his size. "Tommy Conlon. How's it going, kid? Most dedicated 19 year old I've ever seen." Frank grinned to his fighter as he wiped his face with a towel and threw it over his shoulder. He quickly looked back at the sweaty fighter in the ring and told him to take 'five'. "Hey, Frank. You haven't seen Pops in here, have you?" Tommy asked in a low tone into Frank's left ear. "You mean he isn't here and he's supposed to be train you today?" Frank grunted and began to walk to his office, pulling a young Tommy with him. "Frank, it's the fucking third time this week. I know you're booked and shit, but I really need the workout." Tommy sighed. He felt guilty and embarrassed that his trainer, his own father, didn't show up three times this week and had to have Frank push back other fighters to train Tommy. But, then again, Tommy expected it from the drunk he called a father. What was he thinking? To him, Paddy was dead. He had no father. Just a drunk to deal with at home and train with.

"Son, go get changed in the locker room, I'll tape you up and start your stretches and rotate you in cardio and on the free weights with the guy I'm working with now. I'll work one on one with you in the ring. It's not right that Paddy is holding out on you, Tommy." Frank's voice was stern and full of disappoint and concern while he shuffled around his desk and grabbed to waters out of the small mini fridge set off to the side. "Thanks, Frank. Really, I owe you." Tommy thanked him. He appreciated the shit Frank did for him when Paddy was pounding down beers at the local in the wall bar or passed out drunk on the living room couch. To Tommy, Paddy was a lowlife, good for nothing, a waste a life that should have been taken in place of his mother's.

Tommy changed into his white wife beater and black athletic shorts and began his warm ups in the stretching room. After about an hour, Frank had Tommy and Joey, the heavyset fighter from before, lifting free weights from dead lifts and squats to bench presses and arm curls. Tommy could feel his muscles burning as Frank pushed him harder and harder, asking for one more squat or arm curl. Tommy's arms felt like over cooked pasta, he couldn't feel his legs since the calf raises and wall seats, his wife beater was soaked from sweat and sticking to his body revealing all sorts of bulges and curves of his muscles. Frank moved the two men onto the treadmills, giving them each a designated amount of miles to run; Tommy was told eight miles, Joey was given twelve since he had been training longer then Tommy had, about a whole half a year more.

While Tommy ran, his thoughts drifted to his father. The son of a bitch had bailed on him for a third time this week. Tommy was sick and tired of the shit Paddy was pulling; he'd get nowhere in his MMA career if his fucking trainer continued to bail on him. And then what? All those months of hard work, lack of sleep, blood, sweat and tears were for nothing? Not to mention the huge strain that was put on Cassie and his relationship. Tommy's blood began to boil, anger and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he worked his legs harder and faster, pushing his body past it's breaking point. He ran like this for what felt like forever, tuning everything out except for his rapid heart beating and his constant heavy breathing. "Tommy! Tommy!" Frank yelled at him, pressing the buttons on the treadmill till it slowed down and eventually came to stop. "Take it easy, son. I don't need you burnin' out on me. I still need to see what you can do in the ring." Frank slapped Tommy on the shoulder and handed him a white face towel and water bottle. Tommy's body was shaking from the anger rush he had, his knees felt as if they were about to collapse from under him.

"Hey, take fifteen and then meet me in the ring. I've gotta see what Paddy's been teaching you." Frank told Tommy as he headed for the guy working the front desk. Tommy sipped his water slowly, trying to calm his heart rate but the sound of his father's name made him furious. His anger was building up in his body, ready to explode if he didn't pound someone, something... anything to a pulp. Tommy stood up and quickly stretched his legs and arms and began his walk over to the ring that Frank was now in. He had a roll of white tape and a roll of black pre-wrap. Frank motioned for Tommy to take the stool in the corner. He sat down and Frank kneeled before him and took Tommy's wrist, wrapping it methodically in pre-wrap first. He watched Frank wrap the stretchy yet flimsy fabric over his wrist and palm, inching his way towards his knuckles. Tommy had watched Paddy wrap his wrist countless times though it was completely different sloppier then Frank's. Of course that could have been from the alcohol. Frank next grabbed the tape and repeated his wrapping method. Once he was done with the one wrist, he looked up to Tommy. "How's it feel?" Tommy fisted his palm, the tape giving a little while still staying tight and firm. "Good." Tommy simply told him. Frank worked on his other wrist and wrapped his ankles too for support, not wanting Tommy to have a easy sprain.

Frank had put on padded punching gloves, readying himself for Tommy's hooks, uppercuts, jabs and kicks, while Tommy put in his mouth guard and slipped his hands into his gloves. "Okay, kid. Let's see what you got." Frank smirked as Tommy rolled his shoulders and got into the stance Paddy had taught him. Tommy's feet danced underneath his menacing body, swiftly gliding him towards Frank as he looked for the first opening he could get a clear shot at. Frank stepped forward and Tommy for a right undercut and then an alternating jab at the padded gloves. "That's it, Tommy." Frank encouraged him in a strong voice. Tommy thought of his father; a worthless drunk. His anger boiled and he jabbed harder into the gloves, throwing some quick side kicks and knee hits to the gloves. His arms burned as he pushed harder. "Keep it up!" Frank shouted as his hands took pounding Tommy was giving. Tommy went harder, pumping his arms and dancing on toes, ducking blows left and right before returning the punches. "Done." Frank shouted. Sweat dripped down Tommy biceps, traps and temples, his hair matted to his head, his breathing heavy, his anger released. "You know, I see Paddy bringing you here for three-a-days. Tommy, one hard workout like the one you had today is all you need. You're gonna tire your body out. Give it a rest, son." He tossed Tommy a towel and left the ring, but turned back to him. "Be here tomorrow, 1:30. I'm your trainer now." Frank grumbled and walked to his office.

Cassidy cracked her fingers before checking her phone for any messages. She had one from Allegra and her roommate, Chloe, but it didn't please her. It was Friday, she'd taken her final, passed with flying colors and was in her mother's car on a four hour trip home. She was supposed to be happy, being able to sleep in her own bed and eat real homemade meals, see her best friend. But it was just a measly Friday to her, another day that Tommy hadn't answered her text, another day that Tommy didn't call her, another day she'd live with out seeing Tommy. Cassidy was hurt. Beyond hurt. She was crushed, devastated. When her mother picked her up earlier that day, she had hid the pain and worry, saying she was just tired and couldn't wait to get home. Tears nearly rimmed her eyes when Mama P asked how her Little Tommy was doing and Cassidy had covered his ass saying 'he was busy but misses you' and 'he's doing great, I'm gonna see him when I get home'. But Cassidy had no idea if he was doing great, if Tommy really missed Mama P, and she definitely knew she wasn't going to see him when she got home. All Cassidy knew was that Tommy was busy, and obviously by the looks of things, he was way to busy for her.

She had fallen asleep for the rest of the ride home, only waking up when Mama P nudged her and told her she was home. Cassidy's father came out, running up to his baby girl and enveloping in a massive hug. "I've missed you, Princess! Four months is way to long without you!" He exclaimed in a loving voice. She nestled her face into his J-Crew sweater, picking up the his scent that she had missed so much; David Beckham cologne and warm whiskey. "Come on, let's get her things inside and warm up by the fire place." Cassidy's mother instructed. Her father released her and made his way to the trunk of the Escalade and grabbed his daughter's bags. Cassidy made her way into the warm house, familiarizing herself with the layout, the scents, the colors. She smiled when she made her way into the kitchen and saw a large homemade banner hung over the sliding glass door that read 'Welcome Home Cassie!' in bright colored marker.

"I'm bringing your bags up to your room, Cass! Then we can sit down for dinner, I prepared your favorite; pasta with pesto sauce and garlic salmon." Mrs. Parker called out to her daughter as she made her way up the stairs. 'A homemade meal, her favorite homemade meal!' She smiled to herself. She was home with her parents, in her warm loving house, in one of the best months of the year. Her heart was jumping with joy, she made herself believe it. But deep down she knew her heart was barely beating. Her heart hurt, and yearned for only one thing. One person. Tommy Conlon. Without him, home wasn't home. It was just another place to live in while she hurt. And, boy, was she hurting. She gazed over the kitchen, the pots and pans, utensils, and ingredients were out on the counter, ready to be used. Her eyes began to glaze over, her vision became blurry. She wiped her eyes, and made her way up to her room. Cassidy quickly told her parents she was taking a quick nap before dinner, that studying for her final today had been an all night process. "Come down when you wake up and we'll eat." Her mother smiled. With that, she made way for her room, closed the door, and carried her body over to her bed, the lights never turned on. She found the build-a-bear Tommy had made for her for their one year and threw it with force at her closet door. She curled up in a ball and quietly cried herself to sleep.

Once Tommy saw Paddy's car parked on the street in front of their house, his blood began to boil. He pulled into the driveway, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white and his palms had indents of the grooves in the wheel. He would have been happier if Paddy had fucking just passed out at the bar and not made his way home, the less he saw of Paddy the happier he was. He got out of the Caddie and grabbed his bag from the backseat before cutting across the grass and walking up the cracked walkway and stairs and into the hell-hole he called home. Without even completely making his way in the door, he could smell the alcohol and sweat lingering in the house, it reeked. Tommy dropped his bag and shuffled into the kitchen in hopes there was some kind of food left over in the fridge. Like Paddy would actually go out to the grocery and buy food, God forbid he didn't touch anything without alcohol in it. He slammed the fridge and turned on his heel to face his father; bloodshot eyes, pale face slick with sweat, his clothes wrinkled and disheveled, his belt undone and swinging around his crotch.

"Don't suppose you'd go grocery shopping, huh? Kinda need food to fucking live, Pops." Tommy huffed. "Oh, that's right. I completely forgot you're to busy pounding fucking shots down at the bar." Tommy sarcastically laughed. Paddy fixed his dry red eyes on his son, a thin line formed where his lip should be. "You better fucking watch it, kiddo. I'm not in the mood to put up with your pointless bullshit." Paddy mumbled and he staggered over to the kitchen table and plopped down in the wooden chair, a bottle on hard whiskey in his hand. "You decided to save some money and get plastered here. I thought you were at the classy bar you always go to. You must a regular there, right?" Tommy spat. Paddy slammed the half empty bottle on the table, the warm dark liquid sloshing around the glass. Paddy stood up, never breaking eye contact with Tommy, his neck red as anger built up in his body. Tommy clenched his teeth and spoke again. "Training went well today, but you wouldn't know that, huh. Your drunk ass bailed out, again." Tommy smirked. "I swear to God, boy, I will fucking beat that snarky ass of yours." Paddy grumbled. Tommy eyed him up and down, smiling to himself, knowing the bastard was to wasted to even have a connecting punch on him. "Pops, you're fucking drunk. You couldn't fucking hit the side of a barn."

"You little shit! I'll fucking teach you some respect. I'm your fucking father!" Paddy growled as he un-looped the belt from his pants, wrapping it around his hand before lashing the buckle at Tommy's face, making a hard connection with his son's right cheek and jaw. He grabbed Tommy by the shirt and threw him against the wall, plaster breaking under Tommy's back from the force. Tommy's cheek stung like rubbing alcohol was poured on a fresh wound. He could feel the warm thick blood stream down his cheek and curve along his jaw line before forming a droplet that stained his shirt, some of the blood streaked down his neck, pooling at the collar. Tommy saw red, his body filled with hate rage as he lashed out. "Don't you dare give yourself that fucking title! You lost that years ago, you old bastard! Where were you when mom and I left!? Huh? You drove mom to the ground, you son of bitch! She was sick and you let her die! You let her die right in nine year old's arms! You killed your wife! You fucking killed her! " Tommy shouted as he pushed his father against the fridge, anger and hate coursing through his veins, his heart beating a million times per second, his mind racing. Tommy moved his face real close, his breathing heavy and uneven, the smell of whiskey stinging his nostrils. "Tommy! What the fuck!? Let go of Pops!" A voice shouted from the front door. Before Tommy knew it he was being hauled off by his older brother Brendan and thrown into the table. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? What happened to your face?" Brendan shouted at his younger brother. When his brother didn't answer him, he turned to Paddy. "Pops, you alright?" Brendan asked, straightening his staggering father up.

"I didn't kill your mother. She fucking left and you went along with her. She did it to herself." Paddy growled to Tommy. "Jesus Christ..." Brendan mumbled as his fingers outlined the corners of his mouth and shook his head. "Tommy, you need to fucking to drop whatever this is." Brendan muttered. Tommy straightened himself up. "You're fucking siding with him, again? Jesus Christ, Brendan! You're my fucking older brother and a shitty one at that! Where the fuck are you when I need you? You weren't there with me and ma, and you sure as hell know he ran this family into the ground. But you fucking stayed with him anyway!" Tommy shouted at Brendan with a stern deep voice. Brendan looked down and shook his head. "I couldn't leave, Tommy. I had Tess. I couldn't leave her." He softly mumbled. Tommy shook his head in disbelief. "You're just as guilty then. Staying for some fucking chick..." Tommy's voice trailed over as he made his way over to his brother and father. "You never were my father and you'll never be my father. You're just some fucking drunk worthless piece of shit who killed my mother. You're dead to me." Tommy spat to Paddy, his words tainted with venom and pure hate as they left his lips. He looked at Brendan dead in eye. "And you're just some fucking scared bitch that let him kill her. As far as I know, you don't exist anymore." Tommy growled.

Tommy made his way out of the kitchen and picked up his gym bag, slugging it over his shoulder. "Tommy!" Brendan called out as Tommy walked out the door. Brendan raced after him, jumping off the stoop. "Tommy, wait!" He called again, trying to catch his breath and take in everything that had just happened. But he was to late. Tommy was already in the Caddie, backing down the driveway and pulling the car onto the street. He never looked back, not even to see if Brendan or Paddy came after him. He didn't expect them to, especially when they didn't came after him and his mother when they left.

He couldn't drive to Cassidy's. Tommy knew that, it would be a war waiting to happen. How could he knock on her door and expect her to let him in, tend to his wound and let him stay there till he figured things out when he hadn't even kept in touch with her? What kind of boyfriend does that? He let out a sigh and shook his head slightly. He touched his sore slashed cheek, the blood still dripping down his neck and jaw line. "Fuck." He muttered to himself. He found himself sitting at a green light at 11:30 at night, pondering where he could go, though he knew he needed to get his cheek fixed up. He turned right at the light and headed to one place he knew he could go to.

Tommy pulled up on along the curb, cut the engine and grabbed his bag. He sifted through his bag, taking an inventory of the things he had in there; his phone, phone charger, wallet, and a change of clothes. Tommy got out of the car and walked up the cement walkway and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Tommy wore a slight smirk. "Got any beer left over?" He smiled. "Jesus Christ. What the hell happened to you?" Manny gasped in awe. Tommy shrugged. "Long story, man." Manny opened the door and stepped back to allow Tommy to walk into his house. "What the fuck happened to your face? Your shirt is soaked in blood!" Manny exclaimed. "Oh, that? Yeah, a belt buckle was whipped at my face." Tommy explained as if it was no big deal. "Tommy, that needs to be stitched up." Manny told him in a concerned voice. Tommy shook his head. "Manny, can you stitch it up? I can't go into hospitals. It bugs me out." Tommy plead. Manny nodded and headed for the kitchen. "Go, take a seat in the bathroom, I'll bring you some beer. You're gonna need it, kid." He told Tommy.

Tommy found his way to the bathroom and took a seat on the lid of the toilet. Manny had came in two minutes later, his arms full of beer, vodka and a first aid kit. "Drink." Manny told Tommy as he handed him the bottle of vodka. Tommy took it and chugged it for a moment, the clear liquid burning his throat and stomach. He handed the bottle back to Manny who was wetting two washcloths in the sink. Manny handed Tommy an opened beer and tilted Tommy's check towards him and began to wipe away the blood crusting on his neck while he told Tommy to hold the other cloth to his cheek. "You gonna tell me what happened?" Manny asked as he worked. Tommy took a sip of beer, letting the alcohol run through his veins. "World War III happened." Tommy muttered. Manny took the cloth out of Tommy's hand and dumped the two red stained face towels in the sink before grabbing the vodka and pouring it over Tommy's cheek. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Tommy shouted as the liquid burned his wound. Tommy sucked in air as he stamped his foot on the tile, thinking it would talk away the pain and stinging from his cheek.

"So, you gonna tell me?" Manny pestered the young kid sitting on his toilet seat. Manny grabbed the medical thread and strung it into the curved stitching needle before sterilizing it with the vodka. "Drink more. It's gonna hurt like a bitch." Manny told Tommy and handed him the vodka bottle again. Tommy chugged more of the acid liquid. He took a deep breath in as Manny stepped over him and began the procedure. "Shit just blew up with Paddy..." Tommy started as he hissed when the sterilized needle pierced his skin. "God damnit." He spat from the pain. "Shit always blows up with Paddy. What made it different this time?" Manny asked, his chocolate eyes fixed on Tommy's wound, carefully piercing the skin and slowly pulling the thread through the blood stained flesh. "He said he was my father and I should respect him. The bastard's a drunk and ran my family to the fucking ground. That sorry sack of shit ran my mother out of the house and into her grave. He knew she was sick and he let her die in my fucking arms. He never came after us. He killed her." Tommy grumbled, the anger flaring up inside him again. "If shit at home was so bad, why didn't you leave and come by me, Tommy?" Manny asked, his hands working to finish up the threading. Tommy closed his eyes and let out a deep heavy sigh, though the stress and tension remained in his face and on his shoulders. "You don't need my shit on top of yours, Manny."

"Bullshit." Manny spat as he cut the thread and poured more vodka over the stitched wound. Tommy twitched from the stinging pain but didn't speak a word. "Where's Cassidy in all this, Tommy?" Manny asked him as he grabbed the gauze and medical tape from the little kit. Tommy slumped his head into his hands, his elbows on his knees and just shook his head. "She isn't. She hasn't been. For weeks." Tommy whispered. He was ashamed. The guilt running throughout his body seeped out of his mouth as he spoke. "I hurt her. Pushed her away. Cassie doesn't deserve that." Tommy sighed. Manny lifted Tommy's head and tapped the gauze onto his cheek. When he was done, he knelt in front of Tommy. "Look. I've been thinking about this for a while now. And I need to tell someone." Manny explained in a rough voice. "What is it?" Tommy asked as he glanced at Manny, Tommy's gray eyes now bloodshot. "I've been thinking about joining the Marines. Get away from this shithole and do something productive with my life." Manny confessed to Tommy. Tommy instantly sat up and looked at Manny dead in the eyes. "You're going in, then I'm going in with you." Tommy grumbled.

This was it. Tommy could leave this hell on earth. He could leave Paddy. He could leave Brendan. Leave them behind. Tommy would go with Manny, the guy who watched out for him over at the site, the guy who listened to Tommy and understood the things he was going through. Manny was the only person who knew how badly his home life was. Manny was the only one Tommy felt comfortable telling about Paddy and Brendan and his mom. Manny had been there, he had been there when Tommy needed him. He was the older brother Tommy always wanted. He was family. Manny was all Tommy needed. He'd join the Marines and stand by his brother's side, making something of themselves. "Going in alive..." Tommy stated. "Coming out the same way." Manny finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry the updates are taking so long. I have been at college and my courses are giving me buttloads of homework and shit to do. I write every chance I have so for the next couple of months the updates are gonna take a little. Sorry:( I still wanna thank everyone who's reading and reviewing the story! It means a lot to have your support. Love you all! **

* * *

**7 years later: Tommy 26; Cassidy turning 26**

"Six shots of tequila!" Allegra shouted to the bartender. She turned her head to Chloe and Cassidy with a wicked smile on her face. "No! I can't recover from a hangover like I use to!" Cassidy pouted to her best friend, she even pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Oh shut up you little baby! Just take the two shots and quit being a pussy." Chloe huffed as she watched the bartender place the six shot glasses in front of them on the black marble bar top. "Seriously Chloe, I out drank you in college and still got a 3.9 GPA." Cassidy smiled a devious smile before taking her two shots into her hands. Allegra and Chloe grabbed theirs and all three girls raised their shots. "To the sexy single ladies who aren't dependent on shady scummy men!" Ella shouted with a wide grin, her perfect white teeth gleaming in the black lights of the club. Chloe and Cassidy cheered with Ella's comment and clinked their glasses together before downing both shots and ordering more.

The acid liquid raced through Cassidy veins giving her body a warm high sensation. After their sixth shot, Cassidy grabbed her two girls and pulled them out onto the dance floor, moving her hips to the music and singing along with the words of the song. She felt amazing and young... she felt free. Chloe had gone off into the center of the dance floor with some random guy, grinding her hips into his waist. Allegra had pulled Cassie back to the bar for another round of shots. "Hey! What ever happened to that guy Tommy?" Allegra shouted into Cassidy's ear. Cassidy did a double take, her eyes almost popping out her head, her heart stopping and sinking to her ass. "Umm... Ella that was like senior year of high school." Cassidy tried to smile and blow it off. "And freshman year of UPENN." Ella smirked. That's all that relationship made it to. A little over a year. Her former best friend and ex boyfriend, Tommy Conlon, had broke off right before Christmas of that year. She hadn't heard from him since, in fact no one had heard from him. Not his brother Brendan and Brendan's wife Tess. Not even Paddy. Tommy fell of the face of the earth for seven years. "That's ancient history, Ella." Cassidy rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt sick as she broke out into a hot sweat.

"Oh, yeah. That was a while ago." Ella said swinging her blonde hair over her shoulder. "What made you think of that?" Cassidy asked in a shaky voice. Allegra stared out over Cassidy's shoulder and then blinked a few times. "I thought I saw him just now. That damn tequila has me hallucinating people! He hasn't been around for years." Ella laughed as she took a sip of her Jack and Coke. Cassie gave a short laugh while looking back over her shoulder to where Allegra was staring off to. Nothing. Just a wide set older man with short dark hair. "Hey, look. I'm gonna walk back. I have a splitting headache. It's like two in the morning. I can't party like I use too." Cassidy laughed thinking about how she would pull all nighters for partying. Her 25 year old body couldn't do that anymore. "Cassidy, you better call me when you get back to your apartment. Take a cab. Don't walk!" Allegra warned her with a stern face... well what was a stern face for a drunk. "It's three blocks. It's nothing. Plus I'm not even drunk." Cassidy smiled. "You cheeky bastard! You're still a tank!" Allegra winked with a smirk. "I'll see you later, Ella. Watch out for Chloe. I think that guy's boner is up her ass." Cassidy laughed as she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek while staring at her old room mate and the Mike the Situation wannabe. "Eh.. she needs the D. I'll let her be for now." Ella shook it off and drank the rest of her Jack and Coke.

The night fall air was cool once Cassidy stepped outside. The club was like a stuffy sweaty sauna of disorganization. She stepped out into the pouring rain and rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'Should have brought a jacket.' She mentally punched herself for being forgetful. She began her walk towards her apartment, thankful that she at least wore comfortable high heeled army boots instead of stilettos. Cassidy started her walk down the sidewalk, her mind replaying the previous conversation in her head. 'Whatever happened to that guy Tommy?' Allegra's words rolled around in her head. 'I thought I just saw him, but no one's seen him for years.' Cassidy wiped under her eyes though she couldn't tell if the droplets she was wiping were tears or rain drops. Why did she still feel hurt about what Tommy had done to her? Leave her without any means of communication. Lie to her about loving her. His trust problem, thinking she was going to leave him when in fact he was the one that left her and destroyed her heart. Cassidy couldn't get Tommy out of her head, no matter how long it has been since she's seen him. Tommy had been her best friend and that one person that she would always love, always have a place in her heart.

The rain began to pick up and come down in large heavy drops, blurring her vision in front of her. She made it to the first intersection, indicating she still had three or so blocks until she was home in her apartment. Maybe she should have taken a cab? She glanced around the streets only to find it was completely deserted. Cassidy crossed the street and continued on her way. Buried under the pelting sound of the rain on the concrete, Cassidy heard a faint snicker, sending chills up her spine and worry flooding into her heart and stomach. She quickly glanced back over her shoulder. He breath hitched as she saw two thick figures walking next to each other a few feet behind her. Shifting her gaze to in front of her, she slightly sped up her walk without making it to obvious to the figures behind her. After a few moments, she looked back to the two figures, her stomach flipping to see that they had made their way closer to her while also spotting a pair of headlights off in the distance. Cassidy quickened her step and looked over her shoulder again, the figures now in a light jog. Her face dropped as she sprinted down the sidewalk in the pouring rain, only hearing the footsteps of the shadows grow louder and louder as they came closer.

Tears began to run down Cassidy's face as she pushed her legs harder to get away from the two assailants, but before she could gain any yardage, a thick strong hand was on her wrist, pulling her backwards into a thick full body. "Hey, beautiful. Where do ya think you're goin'?" A deep rugged voice whispered into her ear, the man's hands wrapped over her breasts and around her waist, inching his way under the waist band of her black jeans. Tears poured down Cassidy's cheek as rain drops splatter across her face. She quickly thought back to the summer before UPENN when Tommy had taught her about self defense because he was worried about her. Cassidy bit down on the grimy man's arm before stomping hard onto his foot and ramming an elbow into his gut. The man yelped out in pain. The man's grip around Cassidy was released, she sprinted away from him. "Run after her!" The man growled to his accomplice.

Cassidy's heart raced as she cried, the tears and pouring rain making it hard for her to see. The second man's footsteps in the rain drew closer as he reached her and grabbed her wet hair in his large fist. She cried out in pain before blackness took over her as she was swung into the speed limit sign, a deep gash cutting into her forehead and temple just under her hairline. Coming to, she was thrown onto her back, the first man knelt on top of her waist and worked at her jean button, the second man, not quiet as monstrous as the first, held her wrists over her head. "Help! Please! Someone help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears stained her cheeks as she tried to wiggle her wrists out of the smaller man's tight grip. "Ain't no one here to help you now, sweetheart. Just me you and little Donny over here." The bigger man chuckled and nodded to the smaller man holding down Cassidy's arms with such force she could feel bruises forming. Sobs escaped Cassidy's lips as she tried to kick her legs out from under the big man's body as he now worked to undo his belt and pants. "Get the fuck off me!" She screamed as she felt her wet jeans being roughly pulled off her hips and down her thighs. Donny grasped both her wrists in one grip as he pulled up her drenched shirt, admiring her wet lace bra and the plush mountains they contained. "Help! Please!" Cassidy screamed again though her pleas were muffled by the rain.

Cassidy could feel the blood pouring from the gash and her head pounded in pain. "Mmm, I can't wait to get a look at that pussy, Steven." Donny hummed as he fumbled with a breast. Cassidy sobbed as she still continued to fight and wiggle out of her attackers' grasp. Steven's fingers danced on Cassidy's hips before tugging her panties down revealing her flesh. "Mmm, oh, look how smooth your pussy is, sweetheart." Steven moaned as he rubbed his hard on against her and licked her cheek, moving down to her stomach. Donny removed his hand from her breast and worked on his jean buttons. "Tell me, darlin'. Have you ever had a threeway before?" Steven moaned a chuckle at the comment. He began to grind his stiff hard against Cassidy's hips before whipping her body with his belt. Cassidy's body stung and burned as she cried out in pain. Donny placed his thick hand over her mouth before speaking. "Sugar, that hole is only good for one thing." Cassidy closed her eyes and cried as Donny moved his hips over her head and pulled out his hard cock. Steven whipped her again, leaving red slashes across her body. "I'm gonna fuck you raw, sweetheart." He groaned as he began to enter Cassidy. She wiggled her body, trying to break free.

A loud bang caught Cassidy's attention as well as Donny's and Steven's and Cassidy felt the weight on her hips and legs alleviate. "You sick fucks!" A fierce voice grumbled. A wide shouldered figure pulled Steven to his feet and laid a rock solid right hook to the temple. Donny released Cassidy's hands and rose to take on the thick built figure in a charcoal thermal. Cassidy pulled down her wet shirt and pulled up her panties and jeans as Donny full on roundhouse kicked the figure in the jaw. The figure threw alternating jabs and a uppercut to Donny's jaw. The mysterious man pulled Cassidy to her feet and pushed her in the direction behind him. "Get to the truck, lock the doors! NOW!" The man growled, spitting blood then took his stance as Donny and Steven came to and were dancing on their feet. Cassidy, in shock and horror, took a moment to register what had just happened to her. "GO!" The man shouted in a strong stern voice. Cassidy turned and ran towards the rain blurred headlights.

Cassidy jumped into the warm cloth cab of a black Ford F150 and slammed the door shut, pushing the lock button multiple times before she curled her knees to her chest and watched the man in the charcoal thermal fight her two attackers. He pounded left and right hooks, jabbing knees into their faces and groins. Cassidy closed her eyes and tried to control her erratic breathing while not trying to think about the harsh skin and slick tongues that had touched her body. Her body shook from the cold but mostly from the fear that coursed through her veins. Her head was pounding and her vision was a little off. She looked around the truck's dashboard and glove compartments trying to distract herself. In the cup holder next to the shift gear she noticed a few random items; an Iphone, Icy Hot, medical tape and a box of toothpicks. The ignition of the truck took Cassidy by surprise as she jumped back to the door and fumbled with the handle and lock, trying to get out of the cab. "No, no. It's fine, I won't hurt you." The rough voice from before was actually soothing now. Cassie's eyes tried to make out the shadowed face of her savior. She moved her wet stringy hair from her face figuring it would help with the view.

The man shifted the truck into drive and sped onto the main street and in the direction of Cassidy's apartment. "You okay?" The soaked man asked in a smooth voice, his strong hand wiping the blood away from his mouth. It took her a minute to answer, more to find her voice. "I... I'm fine." She lied through her stutter. The man gave an angry grunt and a skeptical look as he slammed on the breaks and skidded to a stop next to a curb that happened to be a little before her apartment building. Her face held a surprised look though it was full of confusion as to why the truck stopped. "Don't you dare lie to me, Cass, and pretend you're fine." The voice growled. "How... how do you.. kno.. know my name?" She gasped backing towards the door again. The dark shadowed figure leaned over the center console into the light casted by the lamp post outside, Cassidy's eyes widening as she realized who she was in the cab with. Rough blood stained knuckles grazed over her bloody wet cheek, moving a few straggly pieces of her dripping hair. "The same reason I know you're lying through your teeth about being okay." The man murmured. "So why don't you try telling the truth, Cass?" He finished.

"Tom... Tommy.. I'm fi.. " Cassidy stuttered though her voice trailed off. Tommy Conlon stared into Cassidy's golden orbs, breaking through the protective walls hiding her emotions. He knew just as well as she did; she wasn't fine. She was mortified, trembling to the point she couldn't grasp onto the door handle. "Hm, that's what I thought." Tommy muttered, killing the engine and climbing out of the cab in to the rain.

The morning light was dark and cloudy, shadows casting out elongated shapes along Cassidy's bedroom walls and floors. Her wide golden eyes stared out the window across from her into the dark sky, the nightmares from her night racing through her head. She had been up all night replaying the scarring images over and over. Unfortunately, those nightmares were real, they had happened to her, she couldn't erase it from her mind like she could with a regular dream. A tear drop snuck it's way out of the corner of Cassie's eye and trickled down her cheek as she tried to shake the disturbing violating experience out of her head; walking home in the pouring rain, the dark presence of fear and worry lingering in the air, the scrapes of footsteps along the cement. Cassie shuddered, closing her eyes and pulling her blankets under her chin, her body trembling.

"Hey, calm down. Okay? Just relax." A voice whispered in her ear. Cassidy jumped up against the headboard of the bed in pure fear, her eyes closed to block the sight of who was next to her."No. Get the fuck away!" She sobbed. "Cass. Cass, it's okay. It's me. It's Tommy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Tommy's soft voice tried reassuring her. He positioned himself next to her against the headboard of the bed and let Cassidy breakdown into his arms. Her tears stained his bare chest while he softly and cautiously stroked her arm in any possible comforting way he could. Tommy looked down at Cassidy, scanning over her petite trembling body full of cuts, bruises and gashes. His heart sank to his stomach.

Tommy thought back to the very moment he saw Cassidy in the club last night. Instantly he knew it was her, she hadn't changed to him; she was still tiny yet curvy, her soft luscious hair the same length, her golden eyes still lit up the room and her smile was as beautiful as ever. It was Cassidy, his Cassidy, the Cassidy he grew up with since he was seven, the Cassidy he fell in full complete love with by the age of ten, the Cassidy he let go and regretted the mistake every single day of his life. Tommy had kept an eye on her last night, watching his girl, making sure she was safe and jumping in when he needed to be there for her. When he had saw her leave the club, he had made his way out to his Ford F150 and looked for her, watching for her, allowing nothing to happen to her. Once he saw those two brutes turn the corner and tail her, his blood had boiled, nearly pouring out of his ears. Seeing them attack her, abuse her, violate her, Tommy was awestruck and couldn't move. He nearly teared up at the sight of his girl struggling under the weight of two disgusting rapists. Tommy's breath became heavy and rapid and his face heated up like a space radiator.

A tightness wrapped around Tommy's waist, pulling him from his heated trance to realize Cassidy had snaked her arm around him and pulled him towards her. He rested his lips against her forehead and kissed the area of her massive gash softly. "Go to sleep, Cass." He whispered softly and tucked her back into the warm safe blankets. Cassidy's arm remained around Tommy's waist as he placed her head carefully on the pillow again softly stroked her cut up cheek, wiping the tear streaks off of her skin and watched her until he saw a even rise and decent of her chest, letting him know she was sleeping.

Cassidy awoke again, the lighting of the room just as dark as when she had first been up. Her head was pounding, her movements jumpy, her body shaky, her over all mood was scared yet groggy. She slipped out of the nest of blankets she was wrapped in and cautiously headed towards her bathroom to run a hot shower. She had took one last night, a long warm shower that consisted of thoroughly washing her body to get rid of the nasty grimy feeling she had on her skin. In the shower now, she let the heated water run over her body, relaxing and loosening her strained and rigid muscles, though they didn't release very much. She scrubbed over her body until her skin was red and raw from the friction of the washcloths, she needed to wash way the dirty feeling lingering on her, but no matter how much she scrubbed, it seemed to remain. Cassidy dried off and dressed into black yoga pants and a worn high school wrestling shirt that hung loose off her shoulders and torso. The name 'Conlon' was printed on the back of the gray fabric. Cassidy could still smell his scent that was embedded in the fabric from all those years ago, even after all the washes it had been through. Just simply being in his old clothes, she felt safe, protected, at home. Tommy was her safe haven, even if he wasn't physically there, she felt safe knowing she was wearing clothing he had worn.

Cassidy slowly made her way out into the hallway, her body on high alert and nerves on edge. She scanned the hallway and doorways along the wall for any shadows of figures that could possibly be a threat to her. The floorboards creaked under her weight causing her to jump at the slightest strain in the wood. Rounding the corner into the living room area, a coffee aroma filled the air. Cassidy was startled to see a thick body sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, strong hands fisting it's hair, back slouched over a coffee mug. Cassidy's breath caught in her throat at the sight. Her heart raced, her palms sweaty, her mind reliving the events of last night. Backing up slowly, she stumbled into the mahogany coffee table placed in front of two plush beige couches.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked as he bolted out of his seat to help steady Cassidy. Instinctively, she cringed at the touch and pulled out of his hold. "I'm... fine." She hesitated. Tommy backed off and found his place back at his seat by the kitchen table. Cassie made her way over to the still warm coffee pot and searched through the cabinet overhead for a coffee mug. With trembling hands, she poured herself a cup, coffee spilling over the rim from her shakiness. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she reached over for a paper towel but Tommy was at her side in seconds, cleaning the mess she made and pouring her a new cup. She studied his movements as if they were unfamiliar, though they were the same typical Tommy gestures from years ago. Tommy's cold gray eyes glance over Cassidy, catching her in the act and breaking her trance by the slightest touch as she became rigid and jumped back, hitting the counter behind her. Skepticism and worry spread over Tommy's face as he whispered to her in a soft voice. "Cass, I'm not going to hurt you." Tommy's touch is now hesitant.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Cassidy stuttered knowing Tommy was only trying to help but anger and fury rose in her veins. Why the fuck was Tommy here now? Where was he when he straight up left her seven years ago? Nothing. No contact. No communication. No warning. Nothing until last night. "But then again... you really can't trust people. You'll never know when they might up and leave you without warning." Venom spat out of Cassidy's mouth. Tommy's face was stone hard, Cassidy's words not effecting him, but his eyes gave in, turning from a cold blue to a cloudy gray. Cassidy stood there, shakiness pouring out of her body though she wasn't sure if it was from anger or jumpiness. "I think you should leave Tommy." Cassidy said with a stern voice as she grabbed her mug of coffee and made her way to the arm of the sofa

Tommy simply moved over to the sink, dumped the rest of his coffee and placed it in the drying rack. He rubbed his forehead and temples thoroughly, taking in what Cassidy had said. Her words were like a knife, puncturing and stabbing him. Tommy looked at Cassidy with his piercing eyes, slowly moving closer to her. He knew where the stabbing words came from; years of anger and repression of feelings. Years of unanswered questions, waiting, pain, and hurt. Years of time wasted. Tommy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry I left you, Cass. You didn't deserve it, you deserve better. I fucked up... I regret every second of it. You deserve someone that won't leave and forget the amazing girl he had all along." He confessed, his eyes soft and full of pain. Cassidy's heart sank and a lump in her throat formed, making it hard for her to swallow down the tears that were to come, but her anger and fury overcame her sorrow and sadness. She choked as she shook her head at Tommy, her eyes glassy. "Please, Tommy. Go. I... I just can't... with you right now." Cassidy choked while Tommy's gazed remained fixed on her.

Tommy let out a deep sigh, a grunt making it's way out of his stone chest. He slowly turned towards the door, grabbing the knob and twists, leaving Cassidy's apartment, the door slamming behind him. After a moment, after taking in everything that had just happened with Tommy, tears streamed down Cassidy's cheeks. Outside her door, she could hear crumbling of plaster followed by a muffled grunt. By the time Cassidy made it to the door and bolted out into the hallway of the apartment building floor, Tommy was gone and hole the size of the fist was smashed into the wall across from Cassidy's apartment. "God damnit, Tommy." Cassidy let out a deep choked sigh before entering her apartment, locking the door behind her as well as the windows before returning to the black hole of her room to fall asleep and escape the reality of the cruel world that hovered around her.


End file.
